Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: Join three generations of Atobe boys as they fall in love and become the head of the Atobe's.   KeisukeAkira, AtobeJirou, KeiichiSyaoran.
1. Keisuke 1: Leather

**Atobes: Past, Present, and Future**

_**A/n: Welcome to Atobe's Past, Present, and Future, the story of Keisuke Atobe, Keigo Atobe, and Keiichi Atobe as they grow up and become the head of the Atobe's. **_

_**Now, I'm not sure how their personalities will end out, but I'll try and keep Keigo as…Keigoish? As I can, but he's sure to be OOC in some dabbles. Yes DABBLES! These are DABBLES taking place throughout their life. Most, actually probably all, will involve the boys with their love interests…**_

_**Akira Murata, Jirou Akutagawa, and Syaoran Niou. Oh yes, Niou and Marui's son. -waits for all of you to get over the shock- So on with the first dabble! Oh and this will be 99 dabbles, 33 for each boy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**_

**Keisuke 1: Leather**

This, Akira decided, was absolutely ridiculous. She was searching through her boyfriends drawers for a shirt to wear, since hers had been ripped to shreds the previous night, until she got to Rina's so her parents could pick her up, since she wasn't suppose to be spending time with the boy she'd been forbidden from seeing after the motorcycle incident, but all she found was leather, leather, and more leather. "Kei!" Akira shouted as her boyfriend walked into the room wrapped in just a towel, "Where are all your tee-shirts?"

"Second closet," Keisuke answered, "And stop calling me Kei, you know I don't like it."

Akira ignored him and asked, "What second closet? I only see one Kei."

"Stop calling me that," he snapped at his girlfriend as he walked to the room next door and returned with a orange tee-shirt.

She didn't comment on the color as she slipped it on, "That's not a closet. It's a room."

"Closet," he answered, "It's the size of your bedroom." Akira opened her mouth to say something but she realized, compared to Keisuke's room hers _was _a closet.

Akira kissed Keisuke lightly before running out of the room, "Get rid of some of that leather please! I love you."

"I love you to," Keisuke shouted as she bounded down the stairs and out of the house where his driver was waiting to take her to Rina's house.


	2. Keigo 1: Carry Me

**Atobes: Past, Present, and Future**

_**A/n: So I'm posting the first three together so you guys can taste my writing style and the characters. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**_

**Keigo 1: Carry Me. **

If there was one thing Keigo hated more then Marui Bunta and Jirou's obsession for him, it was Jirou's sleeping pattern. It wasn't unusual for events like this one to happen, when Jirou would fall asleep while waiting for him to finish up his work, and he's feel awfully ignored.

"Jirou wake up," Atobe stated trying to shake the blonde awake despite the huge pile of paperwork still left to be done, "We can leave now. I'll do the rest once I get you home."

"Mmm," Jirou answered half asleep, "Carry me Kei-chan."

"EH?" Atobe exclaimed his eyes wide, "You have two feet don't you?"

"Of course I do, but between suicides in gym and tennis practice my legs feel like jelly and I'm to sleep to move regardless," Jirou replied. Just to prove his point he stood up only for his legs to give out as he fell right back onto the couch.

"Fine, fine, fine," Atobe stated bending down so Jirou could climb onto his back. When Jirou was secured he kept one hand on Jirou's leg to keep him from falling despite the sleeping blondes legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and used the other to call his driver, "Can you come over to the club house? I need you to carry my papers since my hands are filled." When his driver replied that he'd be right there Atobe hung up and waited, moving around to get used to the feeling of the blonde on his back.


	3. Keiichi 1: First

**Atobes: Past, Present, and Future**

_**A/n: Now Keiichi is think is going to be a little…difficult? I don't think he'll really have a set personality. Sometimes he might have his own attitude, Keisuke's usual 'cool' attitude, Keigo's usual 'arrogant' attitude, or something different. Yeah, I'm not sure though.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**_

**Keiichi 1: First**

The first time Keiichi Atobe met Syaoran Niou was when they were six. This was the first of many 'tennis' parties his parents would throw inviting all the tennis players form their high school and middle school days to their house.

Syaoran had walked away from his parents, much to both all four males surprise, took a hold of the young blondes hand and said, for all the world to hear, "I'm going to marry this boy."

Keigo spit out the wine he had been drinking, Marui looked horrified, Niou crackled with laughter, and Jirou beamed with happiness. "S-Syaoran," Marui declared after a moment, "You just met Keiichi-kun how could you want to marry him already?"

"Well he's got pretty hair," Syaoran declared smiling, "Just like you mommy." He paused before going on, "And he looks nice."

"Personally," Jirou said, "I think it's a great idea."

"Their six!" shouted Atobe and Marui, "And he's not marrying your/Marui's kid!" Clearly Marui was still remembering all the fanboying, and Atobe was still a little jealous of Marui.

Niou just laughed before saying, "Syaoran, Keiichi, let's go find Auntie Yukimura, and Auntie Fuji. I'm sure they'll want to hear about this."

"Don't go telling them!" screamed Atobe and Marui.

Oh yes, his first meeting with Syaoran was a interesting event indeed. He'd never thought that one day he really would be marrying Syaoran.


	4. Keisuke 2: Math

**The Atobes: Past, Present, and Future**

_**A/n: Since I showed you guys the first meeting of Syaoran and Keiichi (that was funny no?) so I thought it'd be fun to show you the first meeting of Akira and Keisuke. I quite like this one as well.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. **_

**Keisuke 2: Math **

Keisuke, despite his families involvement in the business world, had a hard time learning math. The subject was confusing and difficult for the fourteen year old. So when his teachers recommended a tutor he pushed his Atobe pride away and accepted

Which leads us to now as Keisuke waits outside a library on a Saturday morning. "Yo idiot," a voice called and he turned to see who the so called 'idiot' was. Coming towards him was a girl wearing one of the most ridiculous outfits he'd ever seen. She wore stripped yellow and brown knee-highs with a black skirt and yellow tank top, along with huge heart shaped glasses. On top of her red hair lay a black hat.

After a chuckle at her clothing it clicked that the girl was referring to him. "Oi! Who do you think your talking to," snapped Keisuke.

"You," she answered calmly before adding, "I'm Murata Akira, your tutor."

"Atobe Keisuke," he answered grumpily.

"Well Kei-chan," Akira declared slipping her glasses off and smiling at him, "shall we go in and get started?"

"Don't cal me that!" he shouted already regretting his choice to get a tutor as he followed her into the library.

Keisuke had no idea what he'd gotten himself into.


	5. Keigo 2: Collecting

The Atobes: Past, Present, and Future.

_**A/n: So this one was inspired by the snow globe from Devil's Tower sitting on my desk, and the prairie dog my younger sister sleeps with.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mines**_

**Keigo 2: Collecting.**

For some reason, which Keigo couldn't understand for the life of him, Jirou liked to buy snow globes. Whenever they went someplace where he could get one, he got one. Currently Jirou had 100 snow globes in his collection.

Naturally, since he knew Jirou so well, Keigo expected his fiancee to get a snow globe when they went to America to see Devil's Tower, a idea of Jirou's. So imagine his surprise when instead Jirou wanted a stuffed prairie.

"Why'd you get it anyways?" asked Atobe as he watched Jirou flip the animal around, "Your a bit old for stuffed animal's don't you think?"

Jirou bit his lip before breaking into a huge smile and saying, "I thought our child would like it."

Keigo noticed the hand on his stomach and slowly said, "Your...pregnant?" Jirou nodded and right then and there the great Atobe Keigo fainted.


	6. Keiichi 2: Morning

**Atobes: Past, Present, and Future**

_**A/n: So this was written during History Class because History is not my favorite subject. Sorry History...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**_

**Keiichi 2: Morning. **

The alarm clock screeched, effectively waking Keiichi up. After the 24 year old pressed the off button he sat up rubbing sleep from his eyes. A quick glance around the room reminded him that he'd stayed the night at Syaoran's. Unable to awaken his lover when he was sleeping so peacefully Keiichi placed a kiss on Syaoran's forehead before dressing and heading to work.

**(Insert Line)**

Syaoran was awakened by the sound of his phones shrill ringing. "Shuichi," he greeted not having to look to know it was the 24 year old Fuji. No one else would of called him this early, not even Keiichi. Speaking of Keiichi, Syaoran wondered if the other boy had already left for work.

"Syaoran," answered the confident yet cocky voice for Shuichi Echizen-Fuji, "where are you?"

"My apartment," Syaoran answered a little confused as he began pulling on his blue jeans, "Should I be somewhere else?"

"Photo shoot," hissed Shuichi, "Remember now?"

Syaoran could almost hear the irritation in Shuichi's voice. "I'm on my way," he answered before hanging up, not feeling the least bit bad about running late. After all he was always late.

**(Insert Line)**

Keiichi was sitting in his office at Atobe CO. when his Cell rung. "Hello," he greeted, "Your up already?"

"Photo shoot," Syaoran answered sipping his coffee as his hair was done, "Why didn't you wake me up before you left? I would've made breakfast."

Keiichi laughed before saying, "You were sleeping so peacefully. I didn't want to interrupt."

"Are you staying again tonight?" Syaoran asked after taking another sip of his coffee.

Keiichi took a moment to debate it before saying, "I think I'm staying home. Your free to come over if you want."

"I'll be there at seven," Syaoran answered smiling as he hung up.


	7. Keisuke 3: Helping Hand

**Atobes: Past, Present, and Future**

_**A/n: And I'm back with the next three chapters of Atobes: Past, Present, and Future! Damn this isn't what I had in mind...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**_

**Keisuke 3: Helping Hand**

"Waaa!" exclaimed Akira spinning around, her skirt twirling with her, "This is awesome! Isn't it fantastic Rina?" By now Akira had latched onto the arm of her dark haired friend.

Rina nodded, "It is." There was a pause as both girls took in the scene before Rina said, "Come on. Let's go to the bathroom and fix your costume before we do anything." Akira nodded and followed Rina into the bathroom leaving Keisuke and Takuya alone.

"Hey Keisuke..." Takuya spoke up, snapping Keisuke's attention to him, "Rina...is she single?"

The 15 year old Atobe was slightly shocked by his best friends interest in his girlfriend's best friend. "I believe she is. No one has mentioned her having a boyfriend," Keisuke said after a while, "Takuya if you interested in her I can try and help." Before Takuya could answer the two girls came out of the bathroom.

Akira, dressed as Haruhi Suzumiya, kissed Keisuke's cheek when she got to him, "Miss me?" Keisuke rolled his eyes and replied with a sarcastic 'so much' as he watched Rina, dressed as Temari from Naruto, walk towards them, staying closer to Takuya then to Akira like she normally did. Noticing her boyfriend's gaze Akira whispered, "Is something going on?"

"Takuya likes Rina," Keisuke answered. Before he could stop it he saw that 'we're going to meddle' look light up his girlfriend's face and braced himself for what was to come.


	8. Keigo 3: Bruise

**Atobes: Past, Present, and Future**

_**A/n: 12:19 and I'm still typing...You people are so fucking lucky I wanted to update so badly.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine**_

**Keigo 3: Bruise**

"Good Night mom," Jirou called. It was past midnight, he'd been awake all day for some reason, and he'd just gone down to get a Popsicle when his mom had poked her head out of her door and told him goodnight after a longish conversation. When Jirou sun around, red Popsicle in his mouth, he saw Keigo jumping off the railing and onto his balcony. Shocked Jirou let out a little squeak, gaining the heir's attention.

Keigo smiled slightly as he turned to lean backwards against the railing, "Hey Jirou." That was when Jirou noticed the bruise on his boyfriend's cheek.

"What happened?" Jirou exclaimed setting the Popsicle down on a piece of paper before running over to his boyfriend. He noticed Keigo wince when he ran a hand gently over the bruise.

"Nothing," Keigo answered as Jirou searched for other bruises. Hearing this Jirou sent him a look with bad Keigo add, "Honestly Jirou, it's nothing to worry about." Jirou shot him the look a look which made Keigo admit, "I got hit by some guy at the park. He realized who I was and ran off afterwards though."

Jirou breathed a sigh of relief, "I was worried something bad happened. Why did you come here instead of going home?"

Keigo looked embarrassed before admitting, "I didn't want my mom to worry about me." Jirou laughed before guiding Keigo over to the bed.

"Sit. I'll go get some ice for that," Jirou stated kissing his cheek before standing up and retrieving his Popsicle. He glanced at Keigo one last time before sticking the Popsicle in his mouth and going to grab ice from downstairs.


	9. Keiichi 3: Sleepover

**Atobes: Past, Present, and Future**

_**A/n: We are at 1:13 as I start this drabble! I'm still trooping for you guys!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine**_

**Keiichi 3: Sleepover**

Keiichi had his first slumber party when he was eight, and he hadn't wanted to go at all. Keiichi really hadn't wanted to spend all day and all night with Syaoran, and their friends. Really...he hadn't wanted to.

The day had been full of throwing water balloons, and playing the video games Syaoran had, until finally Niou decided the "rugrats" needed to go to sleep.

At first, Keiichi was still feeling the happiness from the day. But slowly has each of his friends fell asleep, and the only sounds were coming from the anime on the TV scene the homesickness hit him. Keiichi let out a sniffle as he thought of his parents, desperately wanting to see them, and before he could stop them tears were running down his tan cheeks. "Keii-kun?" whispered a voice and Keiichi looked up to find Syaoran sitting next to him, "Are you crying?" Since he'd known he was going to marry Keiichi since they were six, he had to know what was wrong so he could try and fix it.

"N-No," choked out the blonde hastily bringing a hand to his face and wiping away the wetness, "There's just something in my eyes."

Syaoran rolled his violet eyes, knowing he was lying."What's really wrong Keii-kun?"

Keiichi wanted to insist it was nothing but the look Syaoran gave him warned him, "I miss my parents. I've never been away from both of them at the same time..." Syaoran's eyes widened before he pulled Keiichi close him him and pulled the boy down into a laying position with him. "W-W-What are you doing?" exclaimed Keiichi fighting against the arms around his waist.

"I'm trying to make you feel better," Syaoran mumbled against his shoulder, "You can just pretend I'm your dad." Keiichi was stunned for a second before he stopped struggling and closed his own eyes.

"This does feel kinda right," Keiichi mumbled unaware that he was scooting closer to the other eight year old.


	10. Keisuke 4: Mac and Cheese

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

_**A/n: And we're back with another Keisuke drabble...Oh Keisuke -laughs-**_

_**So this one is short... sorry. And takes place when their just friends. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis...But I do own Keisuke and Akira :)**_

**Keisuke 4: Mac & Cheese**

"What is this?" asked Keisuke staring at the bowl Akira had placed in front of them. It was shortly after they had first met and Keisuke was over at her house to study.

"Mac and Cheese obviously," Akira declared as she sat down, her bowl contained the same yellow/orange stuff but with bits of hotdog mixed it, "Don't rich people eat mac and cheese?"

Keisuke shook hi head, "I've never had it. Is it good?"

Akira shrugged, "I like it but that all depends on your taste. Rina hates Craft mac and cheese, she claims they have no clue what real cheese is." Keisuke bit his lip for a moment before taking a bite.

"Mmm! This is good!" he told her soon after.

Akira just shook her head, "I can't believe you've never had mac and cheese."


	11. Keigo 4: Bestfriends

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

_**A/n:So this isn't so much Adorable Pair, as just another moment in their lives. Because, this isn't a complete love story. It's just moments in the three Atobe boys life, all of which will involve their boyfriend/girlfriend in some way. **_

_**Plot of this? Jirou and Keigo discussing Keigo's relationship with Oshitari. Based on MY opinion about the two boys. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis...**_

**Keigo 4: Best friends**

"I!" Keigo brought the pencil up, "Hate!" the pencil began its journey down, "Oshitari!" The pen was now rapidly stabbing the piece of paper with the stick figure labeled Yuushi.

Jirou popped a bubble with his gum from where he lay, stomach down and feet on, on his bed, "You don't hate him."

"I hate to disagree with you Jirou," Keigo declared, "But I hate him."

Jirou rolled his eyes, "He's your Gakuto."

Keigo raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me what?"

"Shishido and Gakuto always fight, but their still best friends," Jirou declared, "You and Yuushi fight, but your still best friends." He then added as a after thought, "Though, I'm not sure you could call what you two do fighting..."

Atobe's eyes flared, "That.. That manipulative bastard is not my best friend!"

"Honestly, who do you think your fooling?" Jirou asked looking away from his text book and up at his boyfriend for the first time in the conversation.

Giving in to the way Jirou looked at him, Atobe sighed and admitted, "Fine! Oshitari is my best friend."

Jirou laughed, "Now how did those words taste?"

"Like vinegar."


	12. Keiichi 4: School

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

_**A/n:This really doesn't have Syaoran in it..but it has to do with what Keiichi is willing to give up to be with Syaoran. **_

_**Also, I'm sorry they were all really short this week weren't they?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis...**_

**Keiichi 4: School**

"I want to transfer to Rikkai Dai," Keiichi declared loudly, and suddenly, during dinner one day. He watched as his dad, Keigo, choked on his wine and his mom's, Jirou, eyes widened.

"No!" Keigo said firmly ,"Absolutely not."

Jirou placed a hand on his, "Now Keigo, why don't we give him a chance to explain." Keiichi could tell it was a demand, not a request like some people would think.

"If I must," Keigo sighed and soon enough all eyes were on Keiichi.

"It's because um..." He shifted his eyes away from his parents before saying, "Because Syaoran goes there..."

It was quiet for a moment before the room erupted in noise. Jirou squealed about how cute that was while Keigo shouted, "I knew shouldn't of invited Niou and Marui to that party! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" (_**A/n: Please refer to Keiichi 1.) **_


	13. Keisuke 5: Father

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

A/n: Okay, so I'm updating quickly because...My sister is in Winter guard I heard a song which gave me a idea for Keigo's, so here I am! :D.

Would you guys like quicker updates? I'll try my best if you want them.

_**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. **_

**Keisuke 5: Father**

Keisuke loosened up his tie as he climbed into the limo, checking his watch as he did. "Oh man...Akira's going to kill me," he declared seeing it was already 2am, he'd worked a lot longer then he'd meant to. By the time he got home it'd almost be three. "Mmm...I might as well get some sleep while I wait, she's going to keep me up half the night yelling anyways."

A while later he was awaken by his driver, Cal, shouting, "Keisuke-sama! Please wake up, something has happened with Akira-san."

"What?" Keisuke asked suddenly wide wake as he sat up, "What happened?"

Cal smiled widely, "She went into labor. Takuya-san drove up to get her, they are already at the hospital." Keisuke thanked god that his friend lived just ten minutes away.

"Head for the hospital," Keisuke ordered, he didn't want to be late for his son or daughters birth.

Cal just smiled knowingly as he said, "Already am."

**-Insert Line-**

Half a hour later Keisuke Atobe rushed into the hospital. Heading to the desk he asked, "Excuse me? Could you tell me what room Akira Atobe is in?"

The nurse looked up as if to say, 'If you think I'm letting you into an Atobe's room your fucking crazy', only to realize who he was and say, "Floor 6. Room 689." Keisuke nodded and headed for the elevator.

Only a few minutes later he was stepping into the room. "Kei! Your here!" Akira exclaimed from the bed. When Keisuke looked at her, he found Rina was sitting in a chair next to her with a blue bundle in her arms.

"I-Is that...?"

Rina nodded and stood up, walking towards Keisuke, "Would you like to hold your son Keisuke?" Keisuke couldn't move as he took the boy into his arms.

"I named him already," Akira spoke up, "I kept the Kei like you said. His name is Keigo Takuya Atobe." 

_**E/n: I thought it'd be a nice thing to do you know? Being that I do plan to write more about Keisuke has a father. **_


	14. Keigo 5: Dancing With Cinderella

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

A/n: Yup, this one is a Song-fic! :D

_**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. **_

**Keigo 5: Dancing with Cinderella. **

_She spins and she sways_

_To whatever song plays_

_Without a care in the world_

_And I'm sitting here wearing_

_The weight of the world on my shoulders_

_It's Been a Long Day_

_And there's still work to do_

Keigo smiled as he watched his daughter spin around the kitchen to the song flowing out of the radio on the counter. Hikari's pink sun dress spun with her as she danced, her blonde hair flaring out with every twirl.

The pair was at their vacation house, which was no where near the size of the mansion. It was just a small house where the family could be together during vacations. Currently only the two were home, Jirou having gone out shopping and Keiichi down at the lake with some of his friends.

The pile of paperwork Keigo had to finish before his summer with his family could really start sat unattended as he watched Hikari. With a new resolve he turned back to the paperwork, determined to get it finished so he could spend some time with his daughter.

_She's pulling at me, _

_Saying, "Dad I need you_

_There's a ball at the castle_

_And I've been invited _

_And I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh please, Daddy, Please?" _

He'd just finished the paperwork when he felt a tug on his arm. Looking down he found the seven year old looking at a small envelope in her hand. "Daddy, I need your help."

"What's wrong?" Keigo asked lifting her up to sit on his lap and taking the envelope into his hands. He scanned over the content before crushing his hand into a fist, someone was going to die...

"Landon invited me to a party," Hikari declared referring to Landon Echizen-Fuji, Ryoma and Syuusuke's youngest son, "I need to practice my dancing. Please help me daddy."

Keigo didn't like Landon, given he did like the boy more then Syaoran but still, he was only seven and he was trying to take his little girl from him. Despite not wanting to give in Keigo couldn't help but lift Hikari off his lap and put the right kind of CD in the radio, he couldn't deny her something she wanted.

_So I Will Dance with Cinderella,_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song,_

_'Cause all to soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And She'll be gone..._

As they danced, he couldn't help but wonder just how much longer he'd get to spend time with her like this. She was growing up, and soon enough she'd been doing the same stuff as Keiichi. Going out with her friends, and going on dates. So he held her a little tighter and enjoyed this dance, because soon enough she wouldn't be his little girl anymore.

_She's says hes a nice guy and I'd be impressed_

_She wants to know if I approve of the dress._

_She says, "Dad the prom is just one week away_

_and I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh please, Daddy Please?" _

"Oh daddy, Yumachi really is a nice guy," Hikari stated from behind the bathroom where she was putting on her dress in order to show Keigo.

Keiichi laughed, "Yumachi Oshitari? Your going to the prom with him?" Keigo resisted the urge to flat out deny her the privilege of gong to prom, his daughter having anything to do romantically with a Oshitari was worse then when she had liked Landon. It was almost as bad as he fact that his son was going to be marrying a Niou soon enough, the ring on his ring finger was proof of that.

"Yes Nii-chan," Hikari declared, a childish tone in her 16 year old voice as she walked out of the bathroom, "And there is nothing wrong with that. Yumachi is nice, and I really like him." Turning towards Keigo she asked, "Do you like it daddy?"

Hikari stood in front of Keigo in a blood red spaghetti strap dress which cut off above the knees. He sent Jirou a glare saying 'I-can-believe-you-let-her-get-that' before saying outloud, "It looks great on you sweetie."

Hikari glowed with happiness for a moment before asking, "Daddy I was wondering... Prom is just a week away and I was wondering if you would help me practice my dancing."

_So I will dance with Cinderella,_

_While she in here in my arms._

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all o soon the lock will strike midnight_

_and she'll be gone_

_She will be gone._

Complying with his daughter's wishes, Keigo motioned for Jirou to put the CD in. Keigo couldn't help being a little sad as he danced with her, his little girl wasn't so little anymore. She was almost grown up, and going to her prom with the son of his worst enemy...okay his best friend. He shook the thoughts from his head, he wasn't going to worry about that. For now he was just going to enjoy as many dances with her as he could.

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand_

_Just glow and telling us all they had planned_

_She says, "Dad the wedding's still six months away,_

_But I need to practice my dancing. _

_Oh please, Daddy, please?"_

"Mom! Dad! Keiichi-niichan! I have big news!" Hikari shouted as she came into the house for their customary Sunday dinner, Keigo, Jirou, Keiichi, and Syaoran already sitting at the table as she and Yumachi walked in.

"Stop screaming," Keiichi hissed rubbing his head, "Your giving me a headache."

Jirou laughed at his son for a moment before saying, "What is it hon-oh my god! Keigo, Keigo her hand." Keigo looked down at his daughter's hand and spat out his wine when he saw the ring.

"Tell me that isn't what I think it is," Keigo whispered with wide eyes. Sure, his daughters boyfriend had grown on him over the years but this...oh god it couldn't be true.

Hikaru nodded her head eagerly, "It is! Yumachi proposed when I came home last night. We've already started making plans, it might take a little influence of our family names..." Keigo didn't hear the rest because his mind was spinning, his little girl...his Hikari was getting...oh god this really couldn't be happening.

"Daddy," Hikari declared snapping Keigo out of his thoughts, "the weddings only six months away, and I need to practice my dancing. Oh please, daddy please?"

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all to soon the clock will strike Midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

And so Keigo danced with his daughter, resisting the urge to cry. Because while she would always be his baby, Hikari was grown up now. She was ready to take on the world with Yumachi, to face whatever they had to. Just like he had ton so long ago with Jirou, and like Syaoran and Keiichi were. Now he really was crying, both of his children we're grown up.

As Jirou watched he couldn't help wondering what Keigo would do when the actual wedding came around.

Keiichi watched fondly for a moment as his sister and father danced, then he got up and went to give Yumachi a certain speech for the 2nd time since his sister and him had began going out. 

_**E/n: Yup, Keiichi has a little sister. I hope you guys liked this one :D**_


	15. Keiichi 5: Batter

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

A/n: Are you guys noticing a theme with this update?

_**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. **_

**Keiichi 5: Batter**

"We're never going to finish this cake," laughed Syaoran as he licked some batter off his fingers.

Keiichi huffed, "I'd be able to bake the cake if you would stop throwing the batter."

With a smile Syaoran leaned in and licked some batter off Keiichi's face, "You suck at baking, I was trying to save my health."

"Shut up or you can starve," Keiichi threatened, "I don't have to cook dinner for you."

"Yes you do," teased Syaoran, "Your my wife, it's sorta your job."

Keiichi rolled his eyes, "I'm not a female, nor are we married."

He heard Syaoran hum, and then the sound of his boyfriend pulling something out of his pocket before he said, "But we could be."

"What are you tal- Oh my god," Keiichi gasped when he turned to face Syaoran and found the boy was on one knee with a ring.

"Be my husband?"

Keiichi nodded quickly, "Yes! Yes! Of course I will!" 

_**E/n: yeah...total theme going on this update eh? **_


	16. Keisuke 6: Apart

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

_**A/n: I don't know who's getting more out of these fast updates...me or you guys? Anyways, this story could use more reviews guys... -hint hint-**_

_**Also, do me another favor? Get writing. I haven't read a Prince of Tennis story other then my own, or ones I've alerted, in forever because there is way much Sakuno going on lately. **_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

**Keisuke 6: Apart**

The airport buzzed with noise as a small group of four people stood gathered, one them, a boy with short slightly spiked ice purple hair, had bags laid by his feet. "Akira...please look at me," Keisuke pleaded. The redhead has her head firmly buried in Rina's chest as the tears fell. "Akira, please. I don't want to leave without seeing your face."

Takuya bit his lip for a second, before making a motion for Rina to pull Akira over to the side and talk to her. The black haired girl nodded and dragged Akira over near the girls bathroom and spoke to her in whispered tones as Takuya spoke to Keisuke. "Have fun okay?" Takuya told him patting his best friend's shoulder and fighting back the tears which were threatening to spill form his honey colored eyes, "And don't get to wild without me."

Keisuke smiled lightly tearing his eyes away from his girlfriend and Rina and looking at his blonde friend, "Same for you Takuya."

"Ah fuck," Takuya cursed wiping a tear from his eye, "This isn't cool man. I'm suppose to be strong here."

Keisuke laughed before dropping his backpack and holding out his arms, "Man hug?"

Takuya nodded, "Man hug." The two boys embraced for a moment, both knowing the other would miss them. They were best friends, always had been and always would be. Keisuke couldn't remember a time were Takuya hadn't been their for him. Be it when they were five and playing with Lego's, twelve and discovering girls, or now at eighteen as Keisuke got ready to go to England so his grandfather could train him to be the best head of the Atobe's he could be.

They someone clear their throat softly and looked up to find Rina standing there, "Go stand with Akira, Takuya." Knowing better then to disobey his girlfriend Takuya did as he was told and stood next to the redhead while Rina and Keisuke said goodbye.

"You'll watch out for her while I'm gone?" Keisuke asked, despite knowing Rina would. The two girls had been together as long as Takuya and him.

Rina nodded, "I always do." She pulled Keisuke into a hug, "Hurry back okay? She's going to miss you like crazy."

Keisuke nodded lightly as he hugged back, careful not to hit Rina's head since Rina literally came right under his chin height wise, "I will. Have Takuya beat up anyone who goes near her, make sure she spends lots of time with you and her other friends." Soon the hug ended and Akira was standing in front of him, cool gray eyes red and puffy from all the crying she'd done last night and earlier today.

Keisuke pulled her close to him and kissed her head, "I'll call you every night, who gives a shit about the time difference, there's a new webcam waiting for you at home, and I'll be back in 3 months to see you. This isn't goodbye Akira. I wouldn't let it be."

Akira wiped a tear away, not wanting to cry again, "I know Keisuke." They sat there holding each other for what seemed like forever before Keisuke's flight got called. Pushing herself away and trying hard to keep the tears from pouring, "Go, you don't want to miss your flight."

"Not until you kiss me," Keisuke answered tipping her chin up and kissing her deeply. When they pulled apart, both panting slightly from lack of oxygen, he kissed the top of her red curls before picking up his bags and going.

When Akira turned to leave she smiled a little, because she knew he would be back and that was a comfort. "Guys! Lets go before Junjou Romantica comes on," Akira declared tapping her foot lightly as she watched Takuya sobbing into Rina's chest, which looked awkward since he was a good 5 inches taller then her, as Rina tried really hard not to burst out laughing at her boyfriends reaction. 

_**E/n: This one made me sad. But hey! I did it! :D (can you guys even see the smileys I put in? I'm not sure)**_

_**Anyways, those of you who read Coming Out ~Hyoutei~ know that Akira is a avid Yaoi fan, those who don't...well you do now.**_

_**And those of you who don't know what Junjou Romantica is...well your poor souls. **_

_**OH! How many of you have seen the first episode of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi? Oh my god it's going to be a good one guys! **_


	17. Keigo 6: Routine

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

_**A/n: I highly doubt this is going to live up the legend of the last Keigo drabble but hey! I have to try don't I? **_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

**Keigo 6: Routine **

On weekdays Keigo would wake up at 5:00 every morning, get showered, and dressed then he'd wake Jirou up at 5:30 before he left for work. Once he got up Jirou would wake Keiichi and Hikari up for school, and go down to the kitchen to tell the chief, who was more often then not reading a magazine, what to make for breakfast.

Hikari would come skipping down the stairs ten minutes later, dressed in the white skirt and green blazer of Hyoutei's Elementary branch and sit on the counter in their dinning room while Jirou ran a brush through her blonde hair. Twenty minutes after Hikari's entrance, Hikari would be in the living room watching morning cartoons as Keiichi came down the stairs in his Rikkai Dai uniform, and Jirou would hand the boy the brush to run through his wet icy purple locks as he ate breakfast. When Keiichi finished his breakfast ten minutes later, Hikari would already be waiting by the door with her backpack on. After Keiichi grabbed his bag and kissed his mother goodbye the two would head off to school.

Hikari would come home at 3:00, and sit in the kitchen talking to her mother about her while she did whatever homework she had that day. Keiichi would get back from tennis practice at 4:30 at which time he joined his sister and mother who were now having a snack, which he would grab some of, and do his own homework while he was talked to them. Syaoran would call at 5:00 and Keiichi would grab the phone and run up to his bedroom to talk to him, because by then he was done with his homework. Keiichi would come back down with the phone right as Keigo got home at 6:00. They would sit down for dinner and Keigo would ask the kids and Jirou about their day, at which point Hikari would retell whatever story she had been telling Jirou earlier that day, and Keiichi would occasionally slip something in about his own day.

At 6:30 all of the servants were dismissed so the family could spend some time together. By 7:00 the kids would of stopped fighting and had whatever game/movie picked out that they wanted to play/watch and the family would sit down in the living room. At 8:30 the servants came back, Keiichi went to his room for his 'Keiichi time', Hikari went to take a shower, and their parents retreated to their room for some time alone. At 9:00 the phone would ring, this time it was Ayame Shishido, and Natsume Hiyoshi, Hikari's best friends. By 9:30 Hikari was bringing the phone back down and the family ate dessert.

By the time desert was over it was 9:45 and the kids would get ready for bed. Hikari would pick out a shirt and a pair of pajama pants while Keiichi brushed his teeth and then Keiichi would run upstairs throw on the white tee-shirt he slept in, being that he slept in his boxers and tee-shirt, while Hikari brushed her teeth. At 10:00 their parents would pop into make sure they were ready for bed and had the sleep timer set on their flat screens. Usually during this time Hikari was usually already cuddling the tie-dye colored teddy bear she'd gotten from her Aunt Yukimura when she was born and Keiichi was watching whatever anime he'd grabbed from the shelve on his way to his bed.

At 11:00 Jirou would check on them again and find both kids asleep before walking back to his bedroom where him and Keigo would...erm...do some 'activities' of their own.

**-insert line- **

On weekends Keigo would sleep in until 7:00 before showering, dressing, and heading off to work. Jirou would usually wake up soon after Keigo left and head downstairs and eat breakfast. At 9:00 Keiichi would usually come down and eat his own breakfast before running back upstairs to shower and do his chores. By 11:00 Hikari had finally gotten up, ate her own breakfast, done her chores, and was sitting downstairs watching TV as Jirou headed out to run errands, because he really didn't like making the servants do everything.

At 12:00 Syaoran would arrive with Shuichi Fuji and Jin Shiraishi. Syaoran would ruffle Hikari's hair, much to the girls annoyance, Shuichi would do the same thing, annoying her farther, and Jun would smile and wave at her, making everything better, as they passed on their way up the stairs to Keiichi's room. At 1:00 Jirou would get back as Shishido and Gakuto pulled up with their daughters and the three would talk while the girls played. At 3:00 everyone would leave. Keiichi going with his friends so they could meet up with some of their not as close friends, and Jirou and Hikari going out to spend some time together.

At 5:00 Keigo left work and went to pick Keiichi up from where he was, and they would spend a hour together before going home where Jirou and Hikari would already be waiting for them at the dinner table. After dinner they released the servants for the rest of the night and spent that time together.

Hikari would go to sleep at the same time as she usually did while Keiichi stayed up for an extra hour, a privilege they had given him as long as he continued to keep his grades up. Jirou would pop into Hikari's room at 11 to find her already asleep, and Keiichi's at midnight to make sure he was asleep. Following this Keigo and Jirou would...erm...have some 'fun.' 

_**E/n: Do any elements of this seem like your house? Some of this is stuff I took from what usually happens at my house, others of it is just stuff I made up. **_

_**Yeah, I tried to make the Atobe's a little like a normal family you know? **_


	18. Keiichi 6: First Date

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

_**A/n: I need to stop singing in the shower, because when I don't sing and I think I come up with awesome ideas. **_

_**Disclaimer: Nadda **_

**Keiichi 6: First Date**

Keiichi picked at the food on his tray, glancing over to glare at Syaoran every fourth bite. "What's with them?" asked Kiyoshi Sengoku as he sat down with the others at the McDonald's. Wild orange locks inherited from his parents, Wakato and Sengoku, blinded them for a moment before one of them answered.

Kay Yukimura sighed, "I have no idea...One minute everything's like normal, Syaoran making unwanted advances and Keiichi blushing like no tomorrow and then they come to afternoon practice refusing to speak to each other."

"I know," sang Lena Zaizen causing everyone to look at where she and Maddie Yanagi-Inui sat. "Chika asked Keiichi out. Syaoran got pissed. Yelled at Keiichi for no reason. Keiichi got pissed. They are now ignoring each other."

"The slut asked Keiichi out?" Shuichi declared as he to joined, the other members of the Seigaku tennis club joining them.

"Shuichi!" Jin hushed, "You can't call her names just because she hit on me once."

Shuichi rolled his eyes, "Yes I can. You are mine, and everyone knows that." Jin blushed and looked at as the group had thoughts along the lines of '_Poor Jin...Belonging to that sadist' _As if he'd heard their thoughts Shuichi raised a eyebrow, "I'm sorry, do you guys have a death wish?" They all shook their heads and went back to eating their food.

As they sat in the movie theater Keiichi couldn't help wondering what was missing. This date didn't feel right. It wasn't like he didn't like Chika, he thought she was really pretty despite Shuichi's deep hatred for her. He was thinking about it, completely oblivious to the movie when it hit him like a ton of bricks. The reason this date didn't feel right was because it wasn't with...Keiichi gulped mentally before thinking it _Syaoran... _

"I'm sorry," Keiichi whispered to Chika as he stood up, "I have to go." He ran out of the theater, ignoring her calls for him, and tore down the streets of the city, glad she'd chosen a movie theater close to his destination because it was fucking cold outside.

Soon enough he was standing outside a house with gold letters reading 'Niou' on the front. With a deep breath he charged up and knocked on the door. "Keiichi? Why are you here?" questioned Syaoran's mother, Bunta, when he opened the door.

"Can I speak to Syaoran? Its really important," Keiichi answered. Bunta smiled as he pulled the door open wider to let Keiichi in, "He's in his bedroom."

Keiichi slammed the door open and found Syaoran sitting in his computer chair in his black boxers (the ones with flames on them that Shuichi got him as a joke for his birthday) and a Green Day tee-shirt, "Keiichi? Wha-" Syaoran's words were cut off by Keiichi's mouth slamming into his. "What was that?" questioned Syaoran when they pulled apart.

"I'm an idiot, and I love you," Keiichi declared, "I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner."

Syaoran smiled brighter then Keiichi had seen him smile in a long time, "It's all good as long as you know it know." He yanked Keiichi into his lap and kissed him deeply, "And don't go thinking your dominating me in this relationship."


	19. Keisuke 7: Broke

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

_**A/n: Hi again! ^_^**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

**Keisuke 7: Broke **

Keisuke hummed as he walked towards the spot were Akira was sitting in the grass. "Where's Keigo?" she questioned as he grabbed a water bottle and took sip.

"Playing with some other boys," Keisuke answered sitting down, "He needs friends after all."

Akira laughed, "He has Jirou. But I do see what you mean, it would be nice for him to have some friends that aren't from school. Sometimes I worry how many of them really like him and how many of them only like his money."

Keisuke hummed, "Their six Akira. Let's worry about that in a few more years okay?" Akira looked like she wanted to reply, but was cut off by a familiar voice crying out in pain.

"Keigo!" Akira shouted as she jumped up and took off sprinting, Keisuke following in a hurry. When Akira and Keisuke reached their son they found him sitting against one of the green poles of the playground, grasping his arm as tears ran down his face as he screeched. "Oh honey, what happened?"

"He fell from the top," one of the other parents said pointing up at the tall tower, "I don't know what happened. One minute he was waiting in line to go down the slide and the next I hear crying and I find him laying on the ground."

Keisuke smiled, "Thank you for helping."

"Oh my god! Keisuke!" Akira shouted causing Keisuke to crouch down next to her, "His arm!" He looked at the point Akira indicated and found a bump in Keigo's skin.

"I think he broke it," Keisuke declared picking his son up off the ground, "My phone's in my back pocket. Call the hospital so they can get ready." Akira grabbed the phone from her husbands pocket before following him to the car. As he walked Keisuke mentally freaked out, you couldn't die from a broken bone right?


	20. Keigo 7: Crossdressing

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

_**A/n: Oh Haru... -laughs-**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

**Keigo 7: Cross-dressing **

"I'm home!" Keigo shouted into the mansion. He loosened his tie and got ready for his kids to come running to hug him. When he didn't hear the soft patting of four and eight year old feet coming towards him he shouted, louder this time, "Jirou? Are you guys home?"

"In the bed room!" the voice of his blonde husband answered, "Can you grab the camera on your way up?" As he did as he was asked before climbing up the stairs, Keigo wondered why Jirou needed the camera...and then he walked into the room.

His eight year old son stood in front of the mirror, his long icy purple hair had been curled and pulled into a ponytail, wearing a light blue dress which went down to his knees. To complete the look he had on blue flats.

"What...Why is Keiichi wearing a dress?" Keigo questioned when he snapped out of his shock.

Jirou laughed, "Masaharu bought it for him when he went to Paris for a tournament."

Keigo twitched..so that was how Niou wanted to play eh? Two could paly that way. "Listen here Keiichi," Keigo declared bending down to his son's height and looking into his eyes, "I know you won't understand this yet. But remember, when your older you can't let Syaoran dominate you okay? It would be a late birthday present for you Uncle Masaharu."

"Done denying fate I see," Jirou commented as he took a picture of Keiichi.

Keigo sighed, "Yes well...I might as well accept it before it actually happens."


	21. Keiichi 7: Promises

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

_**A/n: Little Connection to that last drabble.. **_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

**Keiichi 7: Promises**

"So you have to do me a favor okay?" Keiichi declared as he twirled around to face Syaoran, who was pulling on a blue tee-shirt, "If our dad's bring it up...Tell them I dominate okay?"

Syaoran let the shirt drop into place, "Excuse me...what?"

Keiichi sighed as he rubbed his hands on his jean shorts, "When I was eight, and didn't know what he was talking about, I kinda made a promise to my dad that I would dominate you is we ever got together..."

Syaoran took in the sight of his twenty year old boyfriend in his tight shorts and royal purple shirt, god did the love for that color run in the family or something, and said, "Sure...As long as we can have some fun tonight."

"It's not like I have a choice," Keiichi answered with a roll of his eyes, "Okay come on...our parents are waiting outside."

The annual summer weekend involving all of the tennis players Keiichi's parents knew from middle school, and their kids (some of which already had kids), was already in full swing when the couple walked out into the huge backyard belonging to Keiichi's parents.

"Syaoran! Keiichi!" exclaimed a voice, which was following by Shuichi resting one arm on each of their shoulders, "Are you up for a little mischief?"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean Shuichi?"

The emerald haired boy hummed in response, "Our favorite man-slut just popped up with our least favorite whore."

"Seita brought Chika as a date?" exclaimed Keiichi looking through the crowd for the twenty-two year old Zaizen, "Why'd he go and do that? He knows Syaoran and you would kill her." When Keiichi looked over he found Syaoran and Shuichi had already left.

"Nice of you to finally join us," Keiichi greeted as Syaoran slid into a chair next to him sometime later. Sitting across from Keiichi were their parents.

Masaharu hummed, "So...which one of you tops?"

Syaoran was about to say it was him when he remembered his promise from earlier, if he didn't keep it it'd be like all the other weekends and over-night parties at Keiichi's house, and said, "Keiichi."

All four parents raised a eyebrow, and Syaoran couldn't help laughing at how not even Keiichi's parents believed their son could dominate him. "Really?" Masaharu asked as he pulled his wallet out, ready to hand Keigo the twenty they'd had riding on this since their sons had started going out.

"Really," Syaoran repeated yanking Keiichi up, "Now we're going to go before anyone started screaming."

Jirou stood up, "What did you do?" But by the time he'd finished the words the two boys were already gone.


	22. Keisuke 8: Together

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

_**A/n: I'm curious...do you guys like Rina and Takuya? **_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

**Keisuke 8: Together **

The group stood together by the bathrooms, it was a relatively nice spot to meet up since no one really wanted to have their happy reunion by stinky bathrooms, which honestly didn't stink. "Where is he?" complained Takuya as his honey eyes looked for Keisuke's familiar purple locks. Despite having seen Keisuke for two days every three months, today was special. Today was the day Keisuke was coming home for good.

Rina, who was leaning against the wall, rolled her eyes, "Takuya your boyfriend will be here in a few minutes." Akira glances at Rina, silently asking if their having problems, and when Rina turns her head so she doesn't have to look into Akira's unblinking eyes, she's half-sure Takuya and Rina are having problems. But when Takuya turns to Rina and gives her the 'don't-start-on-me-right-now' look, Akira knows their having problems and she can't help wondering if maybe she should be worried. She knows the couple love each other, but it wasn't a secret that they had a lot of differences.

She was about to say something to Rina and Takuya when she spotted Keisuke coming towards them and shouted, "Keisuke!" before running and glomping her boyfriend to the ground.

"Akira," he mumbled placing his lips on her head gently, and he repeats her name several times. She can't help but love the way her name sounds when it's coming from his lips, love the way his voice sounds, love the feeling of his strong arms around her waist because she knows he's not leaving her again. "I'd love to just sit here holding you forever, but I need you to get up for a moment."

"Fine," the redhead declared pouting as she got up. When she was on her feet she held a hand out for Keisuke to grab, and when he just shook his head she added, "Kei? Is something wrong?"

Akira watched as a big smile broke out on Keisuke's face, "Nothing is wrong. In fact...I'd say everything is alright." She was about to say something about how Takuya and Rina were fighting, therefore not making everything right, when she saw him move so he was on one knee. A tan hand flew to her mouth as he started, " I'm ready to take over my father's company, so I'll be working long hours and being home late but, I want to marry you Akira. I want you to be by my side for the rest of my life."

Akira didn't know what to say. "Aki," the familiar and warm voice of Rina flooded her ears, "This is where you wrap you arms around him and scream yes."

After a small chuckle Akira nodded, "Yes. Of course I'll marry you!" A second later she was being twirled around in the air as Keisuke cheered. As he spun her around she saw Rina and Takuya were smiling at them, Takuya's arm sitting lazily on Rina's shoulder. Maybe..just maybe everything was okay.


	23. Keigo 8: Sleeping

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

_**A/n: This is totally different from my original idea but...cute pictures of Gay Emo Love are really inspiring lol. **_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

**Keigo 8: Sleeping**

Keigo couldn't get to sleep for some reason, so he did what he always did when Jirou was over and he couldn't sleep. He propped up onto one elbow and watched the blonde sleep.

Jirou was sleeping on his bare stomach, his arms wrapped tightly around one of the satin covered pillows, and his face turned towards Keigo. His legs were open in a V, and Keigo couldn't help admiring the nice leg muscles the blonde had gained from years of Tennis practice.

Gently Keigo ran a finger along Jirou's jaw line. "I love you," Keigo mumbled kissing his forehead lightly before snuggling back into his own pillows. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep to images of Jirou running through his head.

Peeking an eye open once he was sure Keigo was asleep, Jirou stated, with a dreamy smile, "I love you to Keigo."


	24. Keiichi 8: Tennis

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

_**A/n: Again...totally different from what I originally planned. But I like this idea a lot more **_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

**Keiichi 8: Tennis **

"Sorry I'm late," Keiichi declared as he ran up to his team, mustard yellow jacket flaring in the wind.

Syaoran frowned, and said with anger in his voice, "You have to see the line up." Wondering what could be so bad that Syaoran was getting upset about it, Keiichi took the paper Kay held out for him.

Dark blue eyes, inherited from his father obviously, scanned the paper before he saw the problem, "I'm playing Singles 2?" Keiichi looked straight into Kay's eyes, "Why am I playing singles?"

"I don't want to use our best doubles pair so early in the tournament," Kay answered.

"Is it to late to change it?" Syaoran asked darkly.

Kay shook is head, "Of course n-"

"Then change it," shouted Keiichi shoving the paper at Kay, "Syaoran and I play doubles or I don't play at all." The Atobe and Yukimura looked at each for a long time.

"Fine," Kay said at last before walking away to change the line-up and tell the others.

"That was hot," Syaoran mumbled into Keiichi's ear, wrapping his arms around the purple haired boy from behind, "Want to sneak away and have some crazy gay smex?"

Keiichi laughed, "No. I want to go practice my swings before we go kick ass."

The taller boy shrugged, "Or we could do that."


	25. Keisuke 9: Rival

**Atobes: Past, Present, and Future**

_**A/n: Showers = source of inspiration :D **_

_**or maybe that's the music I listen to while I'm in the shower...DO NOT JUDGE ME! :(**_

_**Disclaimer: Yeah! I totally own prince of tennis...not**_

**Keisuke 9: Rival**

It was a normal Saturday for Keisuke, he was waiting in the library for Akira to show up for their tutoring session. Like usual, he was attempting to get some it done so he could impress Akira he had no idea these were the signs of him having a crush on his tutor. At least...it was normal until Akira showed up.

Keisuke knew when she arrived because a sudden whiff of Hello Kitty perfume hit him. Turning to face the door he found she was wearing another one of her Hello Kitty covered outfits, he didn't get the obsession with a cat. Akira was wearing black shorts with 'Hello Kitty' written in rhine stones on the butt, with a pink halter top which had Hello Kitty in the bottom left corner. Like always she wore Hello Kitty brand knee-high toe socks, the ones she chose today were pink and white with Hello Kitty's sister, whose name Keisuke couldn't remember if his life depended on it, on every pink one. To finish off the outfit she wore black flip flops.

It seemed normal, until Keisuke noticed the boy following Akira. "Whose he?" Keisuke questioned when Akira and the boy were sitting down at the table with him.

"This is Oshitari Kazuma," Akira informed him waving over at the boy, "I've been asked to tutor him as well, since you guys are having problems with the same stuff I figured I could tutor you both at the same time."

Keisuke's eyes met Kazuma's and their was a silent declaration of 'oh-it's-on' because it was so clear both of them were into Akira. "Something wrong you guys?" Akira asked, noticing how they were staring at each other.

"Nothing," Keisuke quickly assures her.

"Yeah, its nothing," Kazuma echoes. 

_**A/n: What can I say? I love the idea of the Oshitari rivalry lasting through generations...until Hikari and Yumachi that is. **_


	26. Keigo 9: April Fools

**Atobes: Past, Present, and Future**

_**A/n: Inspiration for this one...? I just wanted to show case some more Oshitari Vs. Atobe after the last one**_

_**Disclaimer: Must I do this EVERY GOD DAMN TIME?**_

**Keigo 9: April Fools**

When Jirou walked into the club room and found a white haired Yuushi, and orange-paint covered Keigo glaring at each other, he knew something was wrong. "What's going on?" Jirou asked approaching Gakuto, who was staring at his doubles partner and captain as they had their show down.

"April Fools day got a little out of hand," Gakuto answered glancing at his blonde friend, "And you thought you had to watch me and Ryou."

Shishido crossed his arms, "I'm upset I didn't think about dying your hair Gakuto."

"I'm sure," Gakuto hissed at his best friend, before saying, "I gotta agree though. Who knew Yuushi and Atobe had this in them."

Jirou nodded, not even he could of predicted this happening between his boyfriend and the tensai. "I'll grab Keigo you get Yuushi?" he asked Gakuto.

"Sure," Gakuto declared, getting off the bench he had been sitting on, "Without Hiyoshi here to get jealous I guess I can help." Gakuto grabbed Yuushi's arm and pull the boy out the doors while Jirou dragged Keigo towards the showers, promising him they could have some fun.


	27. Keiichi 9: Wedding Nerves

**Atobes: Past, Present, and Future**

_**A/n: So...my sister made me play Twister last night...My legs are still in immense pain.**_

_**Disclaimer: …...**_

**Keiichi 9: Wedding Nerves. **

Keiichi nervously played with the buttons on his blue dress shirt. Only 4 more minutes...oh god he was starting to get nervous. "Keiichi?" questioned Jun seeing something was wrong with his friend, "Are you okay?"

Keiichi thought about maybe lying, then he realized Jun knew him to well to believe the lie. "I'm nervous," he admitted looking at his best friend, "What if Syaoran wants to back out?"

Jun's eyes got wide before he doubled over with laughter, "Syaoran? Backing out? Oh god that is hilarious!" As Keiichi watched Jun laugh, he wondered if maybe Shuichi really had started rubbing off on the much gentler boy. When Jun finally stopped laughing he said, "Keiichi, Syaoran has loved you since you were six! Nothing short of death could keep him from marrying you."

The purple haired boy hummed as he remembered moments with his soon to be husband. Their first meeting, their friendship, the first kiss, the first date, prom night. "Your right," Keiichi declared with a laugh, "I don't know what I was worried about."

Jun wrapped a arm around him, "Its okay. Everyone gets wedding jitters."

Keiichi raised an eyebrow, "Now that's not true. You weren't nervous at all before your wedding. You couldn't stop talking about how you couldn't wait to marry Shuichi."

"I'm just good like that."


	28. Keisuke 10: Drunk

**Atobes: Past, Present, and Future **

_**A/n: Hello my darling readers! **_

_**Inspiration for this one: I found a bottle of Captain Morgan in my Freezer...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own P.o.T**_

**Keisuke 10: Drunk**

He only vaguely knew what he was doing, but after stumbling up the stairs he started pounding on the chipped purple door with the plaque reading '77.' Behind the door he could hear her grumbling as she woke up and stumbled to the door, the clicks of the lock as she undid it, and then finally the door swung open to reveal a very sleepy looking Akira.

"Keisuke?" she questioned, he thought the name he had once hated so much sounded perfect coming from her beautiful lips. "What are you doing here at 3 am?"

"Aki-chan," he sung, using a name he had only ever called her in his head. "I love you."

Her eyes widened, "Are you drunk Kei?" Oops, he'd slurred his words hadn't he?

"Of course not," he answered, swaying slightly. "Can I come in Aki-chan?"

He watched as she pinched her nose with those beautiful and small hands of hers. "No Kei. That not a good idea when your drunk." Before he could say anything else she closed the door in his face.


	29. Keigo 10: Growing Up

**Atobes: Past, Present, and Future **

_**Inspiration for this one: The song Check Yes or No**_

_**Fact: I'm watching The Cutting Edge while writing this :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own P.o.T**_

**Keigo 10: Growing Up **

**7 years old**

__Keigo sat at his desk diligently working on the math worksheet his teacher had passed out. Ms. Cohen was a pretty young lady with honey colored hair and gem green eyes. Besides being pretty, she was also a very nice. Since she was so nice all of the kids tried there very best to be quiet when she did give them the boring work. Which was why, if someone were to walk into the class room right now, there would be people questioning weather or not this was really a 3rd grade classroom.

Anyways, Keigo had just finished the sixteenth addition problem on his worksheet of one-hundred when a note flew onto his desk. He snatched it off the top and glanced around to see who it could be from, he got a ton of notes a day from both girls and his guy friends. His glance revealed Jirou, a boy he'd known his whole life because their parents were best friend, motioning for him to unfold the piece of notebook paper. Jirou didn't usually pass notes to Keigo since they spent their lunches, recesses, and free time together. They were best friends after all.

Curious, he opened up the note and read what it said. In Jirou's small writing were the words _Do you love me?_ _Yes – No?_

After a moment he circled yes and slipped it back to the blonde boy. Keigo couldn't help the butterflies which fluttered around his stomach when he saw the smile that took over Jirou's face.

/

"Mommy! Mommy!" Keigo cried as he bounded up the steps of the mansion and into the living room towards his mother, who was sitting on the couch reading a book.

Akira smiled happily and set her book aside as her beautiful son climbed into her lap. "Hey honey," she greeted, kissing the top of his head, "How was school?"

"Fantastic!" Keigo exclaimed, causing Akira to wonder what had promoted one of the large words her son only used when he was extremely mad or extremely happy. "I have a girlfriend!"

Akira chuckled, remembering her days as a young elementary scholar 'dating' a guy, "Oh? What's her name sweetheart?"

"It's Jirou!" Keigo exclaimed, not realizing he'd said something funny until his mom burst into laughter so great that tears started rolling down her tan cheeks. "What's so funny?" Keigo asked at the same that his dad walked in asking the same question.

"K-Keigo's girlfriend is Jirou!" Akira cried out in between her gasps for air. Suddenly Keisuke dropped to the floor with laughter, a very bewildered Keigo looking between them.

**15 Years Old**

__Keigo was use to being accepted. However, he had no idea what went on behind the scenes. Jirou had always been a klutzy kid, so when his boyfriend blamed the constantly appearing bruises and cuts on things like falling down the stairs Keigo believed him. It was just a normal day when he found out the truth...

Keigo was sitting at his desk doing his math homework when he heard the American song, 'Break Your Heart' Oshitari had set as his contact ringtone go off. "Whats up?" Keigo asked casually as he continued with his homework.

"Jirou's in the hospital," Oshitari deadpanned. "How soon can you get here?"

"I'm running downstairs right now," Keigo replied, grabbing his jacket off the end of his bed as he did the action. "What happened? Did he fall down the stairs again?"

"Fall down the- Atobe is that what he told you?" Oshitari questioned.

Confused Keigo answered, "Yes. Why?"

He could hear the sound of Oshitari running a hand through his hair. "Keigo," the usage of his first name told Keigo something was really wrong, "Jirou hasn't been falling down the stairs. Kids have been beating him up for being gay, and just being your boyfriend."

"What?" Keigo shouted louder then he meant to seeing as his driver jumped.

"Just get your ass over here." Before Keigo could say anything else his best friend had hung up.

/

"What the hell is going on!" Keigo shouted as he stormed into the hospital room. When he saw Jirou he gasped, "Oh my god..." Jirou was laying on the hospital hooked up to one of those machines which kept track of your heart rate, and wrapped in several bandages.

"Jirou," Keigo whispered softly, tears rolling down his cheeks as he dropped to his knee. "I'm so so sorry. This is all my fault."

"No it's not," Jirou insisted weakly. "Hiyoshi offered me karate lessons, Shishido offered to walk me home, even Marui tried to help. But I wanted to deal with things myself."

Keigo's eyes widened, sure all the tennis teams were really good friends but... "Am the only one who didn't know the truth?"

"Well," Gakuto hummed, "We lied to Kintarou to, he believed it But he believes everything."

"So basically, yes," Shishido added before saying, "We're going to go now okay? You guys need some time right?"

"See you tomorrow Jirou!" Gakuto called, waving to his friend before following Shishido out of the room. The other members of the team left as well, each of them saying goodbye.

When they were gone Keigo climbed up onto the bed and fell asleep with Jirou's head on his chest.

**22 years old **

"Eep!" Jirou shouted as he jumped over the hotel bed, Keigo's hands missing him by a inch.

"Give it back Jirou!" Keigo shouted as he followed his husband around the room, trying to grab the bottle out of Jirou's hand.

Jirou laughed, "Nuuu! I haven't finished reading it." As he ran around the room, only narrowly escaping Keigo's hands, he read the back of the hair-gel. "You seriously use this stuff?"

"Yes! Now give it back!"

Jirou screamed as Keigo pulled him back onto the bed. "Oops," Jirou breathed, pinned under is new husband, "Looks like I got caught."

"Looks like you did," Keigo answered smiling down at the blonde before capturing his lips in a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you to," Jirou replied with a smirk.

"And you know I'll have to punish you for taking my gel right?" Keigo answered with a smirk as he threw the hair gel over onto the suitcase.

Jirou giggled, "Please do."

"With pleasure," Keigo replied kissing Jirou again.


	30. Keiichi 10: Adoption

**Atobes: Past, Present, and Future **

_**Inspiration for this one:The idea of love at first sight maybe? **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own P.o.T**_

**Keiichi 10: Adoption **

"Are you sure about this? Adoption is a big step," Syaoran asked as the couple sat on the front steps of the mansion waiting. He was wearing a white tee-shirt with a black dragon wrapped around it and a pair of tan cargo shorts.

Keiichi nodded, shivering a bit. The sun was starting to set, and he was dressed in only thin jean shorts and a royal purple shirt with the sleeve's ripped off. "What about you? Your career would be more effected then mine, since not only do I work for myself. But I can work from home if need be."

"It's fine," Syaoran replied, slinging a arm around his husbands shoulders. "Shuichi and I have worked it out so I'll only have shoots on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays during school hours."

Keiichi laid his head on Syaoran's shoulder. "I wonder what she's like."

Syaoran shrugged, "I don't know. Lena only told me that she's been though a lot. Her mother was a whore who ignored her, and her father was a drunk. I spent some time with her, she's really a wonderful kid Kei."

"I hope we can make her happy," Keiichi replied, "She currently deserves it." The couple sat in silence for the rest of the wait.

/

When he saw the electric blue car easily recognized as the one Lena Zaizen owned, Keiichi jumped up ready to meet the girl he could see sitting in the backseat. Since Lena ran her own orphanage with many of their other female friends, and when Keiichi and Syaoran had decided to adopt and Keiichi had been to busy with business to run down with Syaoran, she had been more then happy to pick Syaoran up on her way to work.

"Keiichi!" Lena called, waving as she climbed out of the car. "Syaoran! How are you two?"

"Good, we're good," Keiichi answered, watching as Syaoran walked to the car and opened the door for the girl.

Instantly, Keiichi was in love with her. The girl was six years old, Keiichi had been told that much even despite Syaoran wanting to surprise him. She had long silky blonde hair which framed her angelic face perfectly, and beautiful green eyes which reminded Keiichi of Syaoran's dad. Currently she was dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a navy blue shirt. It was clear why Syaoran had decided to adopt her. Just looking at her Keiichi knew she was a nice kid.

"You must be Kasuki," Keiichi declared, bending down to look into her green eyes.

After a moment the girl timidly asked, "Are you my new mommy?"

A smile spread across Keiichi's face before he nodded. "Yeah, I'm your new mommy." He was caught off guard by her small arms wrapping around him, but soon he hugged her right back.

She was his daughter now, and whoever the idiot was who had wasted this precious gift was never getting her back.


	31. Keisuke 11: Parties

**Atobes: Past, Present, and Future**

_**Inspiration: Once again, a country song :) Homewrecker by Gretchen Wilson. **_

**Keisuke 11: Parties. **

By the time they had been married for five years, and had a two year old son, Akira had dealt with to many people trying to steal her man for it to really effect her anymore.

Which was why as she laughed with Rina as they danced, their sons in their arms, without batting an eye at the women who flocked around her husband. It didn't matter anyways, she's had Keisuke wrapped around her finger since they were fourteen, and that was 11 years ago! Akira was totally carefree until she spotted a blonde by Keisuke out of the corner of her eye.

"What the fuck," Akira cursed, momentarily forgetting to censoring around the two young boys. The blonde in question had been around her husband all night, and Akira didn't like the way her boobs were pressed against Keisuke's arm as he spoke to someone. "I'm going to kick his ass." From across the floor Takuya saw Akira and Rina head towards his best friend and the 'hoe bag' on his arm and smirked into his glass. "I'm sorry, I have to go," he excused himself from the conversation he was in and set his wine glass on the table before running over to join the two.

When he reached them, he quickly took his adorable son from his wife's arm and whispered, "So? What's going on?"

"She," Rina declared pointing at the 'hoe bag' on Keisuke's arm, "has been near him all night and Akira finally snapped."

"I was wondering when this party was going to get started." Rina couldn't help the smile that came across her features, agreeing with her husband 100%.

/

"Honestly Kei," Yuna declared, pressing her boobs against Keisuke's arm much to his displeasure, "I don't see why you don't just get rid of her. Seriously, what does she bring to the table? She's not even that pretty."

Yuna felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around only to be slapped in the face. "Shut your mouth," Akira hissed, glaring down at the girl who had fallen on the floor. Keigo was watching from his Aunt Rina's arms since Jirou was in Takuya's. "One, the fact that your pressing your boobs against a very married man's arm means you realize your an ugly bitch and no one would want to marry you. Two, I am the only one allowed to call my husband Kei. And three, get the fuck out of my house you homewrecker."

Yuna's mouth flapped like a fish out of water. "Your not going to let her talk to me like this are you Kei!" she finally stuttered out.

"Actually," Keisuke declared, wrapping his arms around his wife, "I'm going to agree with her. Get out of my house, and don't even think about coming back. Make sure your dad knows he lost all business with Atobe CO because of you for me okay? That's a phone call I don't have the energy for. Stupid old man."

Akira chuckled as she watched the embarrassed girl run out of the room. "You know," Keisuke whispered his her ear, "that was really hot. Wanna go try and make Keigo a sibling?"

"Oh god no," Akira declared, sticking her tongue out at him as she took her son back from Rina and plopped him in his father's arm, "One rugrat is a enough. Besides, with all those whores warned not to mess with me or my man the night should be fun."

Keisuke watched flabbergasted as Rina and Akira made their way back onto the dance floor, leaving him and Takuya behind with the boys. "Man," Takuya whistled with amusement, "Now I remember why I never miss a party you two throw."


	32. Keigo 11: Cleaning This Gun

**Atobes: Past, Present, and Future**

_**Inspiration: And a country song again...Lol! With Hikari! I know some of you liked her previously. **_

**Keigo 11: Cleaning This Gun**

_The Declaration of Independence  
Think I could tell you that first sentence  
But then I'm lost  
I can't begin to count the theories  
I've had pounded in my head  
That I forgot  
I don't remember all that Spanish  
Or the Gettysburg address  
But there is one speech from high school  
I'll never forget_

Keigo Atobe was a very smart person, but not even he could remember everything he'd learned in school. 12 years plus university and they expected him to remember even half of that? Yeah right. He remembered what he needed to, and that was it.

However there was one thing from High school he wouldn't forget a thousand years...

_(Chorus)  
Come on in boy sit on down  
And tell me about yourself  
So you like my daughter do you now?  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl  
Her momma's world  
She deserves respect  
That's what she'll get  
Ain't it son?  
Hey y'all run along and have some fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Bet I'll be up all night  
Still cleanin' this gun_

The first time Keigo had picked Jirou up from his house for a date, he'd been dragged into the house by his very apologetic Aunt Rina and sat in a chair across from his Uncle Takuya...who was cleaning a pistol. "So," Takuya had drawled, frightening Keigo a little, "You like Jirou eh?" Keigo didn't get what Takuya was saying, his 'Uncle' had known about him and Jirou. "Just remember, he's his mom's world, and give him the respect he deserves."

"I promise I have been Uncle Takuya," Keigo replied, jumping up as Jirou came down the stairs looking embarrassed. The blonde quickly gripped Keigo's hand and started to pull his boyfriend towards the door.

"See you kids later! I'll probably be here cleaning my gun all night," Takuya called after them.

"Dad!" Jirou screeched, "Just shut up! It's an amazement Kei-chan isn't scared stiff right now!" Had it not taken Keigo 10 minutes to understand what the conversation had been about, he would have been scared stiff despite the fact that Takuya would never actually shoot him...right?

_Well now that I'm a father  
I'm scared to death one day my daughter  
Is gonna find  
That teenage boy I used to be  
That seems to have just one thing on his mind  
She's growin' up so fast  
It won't be long before  
I'll have to put the fear of god into  
Some kid at the door_

As Keigo watched his twelve year old daughter get ready for her first dance, one she was attending with one of her girl pals since she didn't like any of the guys right now, he couldn't help thinking she was growing up fast. It seemed like just yesterday she'd been skipping into a school building for the first time, Hikari had never been afraid of new experiences. Neither had Keiichi really, but Keigo guessed he would have been had Syaoran not arrived right after Keiichi and announced they were in the same class, sending the boy running as he prayed it was just some sick joke.

He sighed, soon enough he'd have to get the gun out of the safe and get scare some kid.

___Come on in boy sit on down  
And tell me about yourself  
So you like my daughter do you now?  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl  
Her momma's world  
She deserves respect  
That's what she'll get  
Now ain't it son?  
Y'all go out and have some fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Probably be up all night  
Still cleanin' this gun  
_

It was the night of Hikari's junior prom, and as Keigo cleaned his gun he could hear Jirou apologizing to Yumachi as he ushered the boy into the Atobe's living room. "Hi Uncle Keigo," the young Oshitari chirped, skipping over to the couch, "Why do you have the gun out?" Keigo felt a little bad for what he was going to be doing, despite the fact that his parents were technically Bane and Yuushi Yumachi had the personally of the third member of the three-some, Amane.

"Listen Yumachi," Keigo declared, ignoring the boy's previous statement, "You like Hikari right?"

Yumachi nodded with a smile, "Yup! She's amazing."

Keigo smiled, "Yeah, we agree. She's her daddy's girl, and her momma's world. She deserves respect you know. Your going to give it to her right?"

"Of course," Yumachi answered, his eyes now locked on the gun as he realized what was going on. He'd seen his older sister's boyfriend's get it from their fathers time after time. "That's how papa raised me." Keigo felt a rush of joy that the kid had been raised with Bane's manners instead of Yuushi's unlike his five siblings.

_Now it's all for show  
Ain't nobody gonna get hurt  
It's just a daddy thing  
And hey, believe me, man it works  
__(Chorus)  
Come on in boy sit on down  
And tell me about yourself  
So you like my daughter do you now?  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl  
Her momma's world  
She deserves respect  
That's what she'll get  
Now ain't it son?  
Y'all run along and have a little fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Probably be up all night  
Still cleanin' this gun  
Son, now y'all buckle up and have her back by te- let's say about nine...thirty.  
Drive safe._

"Dad!" Hikaru shouted, running down the stairs. Her mother had just told her what was going on. "We're leaving now. Bye daddy." She gave Keigo a kiss on the cheek before grabbing Yumachi's wrist and pulling him out of the house.

"Be home by eleven!" Keigo shouted before changing it to, "Ten-thirty. I'll see you when you get back, it'll probably take all night to clean this gun."

In the distance he heard Jirou telling Hikaru to stay out until Midnight if she wanted, since that was when prom officially ended, and Yumachi to ignore him because Keigo wouldn't actually shoot him. Sadly, Jirou was right. Keigo wouldn't shoot any of the kids, they were all family despite any feuds he may have had with their parents as teenagers.


	33. Keiichi 11: Unrepairable Mistakes

**Atobes: Past, Present, and Future**

_**Inspiration: Not really sure...**_

**Keiichi 11: Unrepairable Mistakes.**

Keiichi watched with a smile as his seven year old daughter finger painted with Seika Yukimura, the daughter of the eldest Yukimura child, Seita, and Jinka Fuji, Shuichi and Jun's eldest son. Syaoran and him had adopted Kasuki a year ago, and she was truly their daughter in every way other then blood. Not that any of them actually cared about that.

As if she had read his thoughts Kasuki asked, "Mommy, where's daddy?"

"Daddy went somewhere with Aunt Maddie remember?" Keiichi answered, as he set a jar of purple paint on the table due to Seika's request for it.

"Oh yeah," Kasuki declared, drawling out of the word in a way which made her utterly adorable in Keiichi's eyes. Not that everything she didn't wasn't adorable to Keiichi. Today Kasuki's long blonde hair was pulled into waving pigtails, and her green eyes were shining with happiness like they always did. She was dressed in jean shorts with pink flowers on the back pockets, and a black tank top with a pink flower on it.

Hearing the doorbell ring Keiichi excused himself from the room to answer it, shirt spotted with dry paint. "Hello," Keiichi answered as he swung the door open. When he spotted the women in front of him he stopped all movements he might have been making.

A couple stood on his front steps. One of them was a pale with pale-blonde hair the same color as Kasuki's and dark green eyes, while the women he was holding hands with was a brunette with lighter green eyes. "Excuse us," the women said, "But would you happen to be Keiichi Atobe?"

"Yes," Keiichi answered, already knowing who they were despite his next question. "Who are you?"

"We're the Kinna's," the man declared in a deep voice, "Kasuki's parents. Would it be okay for us to see her? I swear we've cleaned up, her being taken away was a big shocker for us."

As the man reached for the door Keiichi shook his head, "No. No you may not."

"What," the women's eyes went wide before she said, "You can't keep us from seeing out child."

"Actually," Keiichi answered with a fond smile, "I can because she's mine now. I've got the adoption papers to prove-"

"Mommy!" a voice called before the soft patter of footsteps came, "Jinka needs the yellow paint."

Keiichi was careful to shut the door so her birth parents couldn't see Kasuki, and she couldn't see them. "I'll be right there okay? Why don't you go finish making daddy that pretty picture?"

"Okay," Kasuki chirpped before skipping away, "I love you mommy."

"I love you to, Kasuki," he answered with a smile before turning back to the couple at his steps. "Now I'd like for you to get off my property so I can go back to helping my daughter and her friends. Considering who I am, you'd do well to do as I say before I call security and ruin your families." Then he slammed the door in their face, and whipped his phone out.

It didn't matter what happened, no one was getting away with coming near his family like they had. "Hello, this is Keiichi Atobe..."


	34. Keisuke 12: Bread

**Atobes: Past, Present, and Future**

_**A/n: **_It's been a while ne? Okay so this one is inspired by a show called Yakitate! Japan. I even used it's characters in it!

**Keisuke 12: Bread**

"Akira," whined Keisuke as he looked at the small bread store in front of him. "Why didn't you just let me take us to the main Pantasia branch instead of this run down place?"

Akira glared at him, "My cousin Kazuma works here you ass hole. He says he works with people who are amazing bakers, and other then that Kazuma himself makes better bread then I've ever tasted before."

"I highly doubt that," Keisuke huffed as he allowed his girlfriend to drag him into the shop. Akira just rolled her eyes – her boyfriend was more of a drama queen then her sometimes.

Akira had just opened the door when she spotted something which made her scream. Her cousin was shoved against a wall, lips locks with a girl who had long pink hair. "Kazuma! I thought you were gay! Why are you kissing a girl?"

Embarrassed Kazuma shouted back – after pushing the girl away of course - "Akira! What are you doing here?"

Still shouting Akira shot back, "My boyfriend's company is thinking of investing in Pantasia! Why are you kissing a girl?"

"I'm not a girl, god fucking damn it!" screamed the pink haired girl...er...boy.

"What is with all the screaming?" shouted another voice, as three people came out of the backroom. Taking a glance at Kazuma and the boy before saying, "Really? We tell you your disturbing us so you turn around and come out here?"

"Shut up Kawachi," the pink haired boy shot back. "It's all this girl's fault anyways."

"Shigeru!" Kazuma exclaimed elbowing the pink haired boy. "That's my cousin Akira! The one who's my favorite?"

"Akira? Like the girl who's dating Atobe Keisuke?" questioned a soft looking girl from behind the Kawachi guy. Upon Akira's nod, her gaze shifted over to Keisuke who was standing next to Akira – still sulking because he'd wanted bread from the main branch. "Oh my god! What can we get you?

Akira laughed and waved her hand, "No need to get so flustered."

"B-But your the future Mrs. Atobe!" Tsukino shouted despite herself.

Akira tilted her head at Keisuke, "When did you purpose?"

"I haven't," Keisuke answered casually. "But every magazine is saying I will soon since we've been together forever."

"Will you?"

"I can't tell you that now can I? It'd ruin the surprise."

"Mmm.." Akira declared before turning back to Tsukino. "Anyways, could I get something made my Kazuma? Preferably one of those Japan things he makes so often."

Once one of the breads were placed in her hand Akira held it out to Keisuke, "Take a bite. I'm telling you, it's better then anything you'll find at the main branch."

"When it sucks," Keisuke declared, "your letting me go out with Takuya next weekend instead of to that retarded Arashi concert."

"When I win," Akira challenged, "Your recording a video of you singing a Arashi song and then posting it on YouTube."

/

Sure enough, the next day there was a video of Keisuke on YouTube.K


	35. Keigo 12: Jail

**Atobes: Past, Present, and Future**

_**A/n: **_Lets see...where did this idea come from...No where actually. It was just a thought I had lol. 

**Keigo 12: Jail **

Everyone stared as a blonde followed a guard through the jail. They knew who that was...Jirou Akutagawa. The future Mr (Mrs?). Atobe Keigo – the ring on his engagement finger just made sure they knew who it was. Of course, they were all curious as to who the man would be picking up from the jail. "Wakashi," Jirou declared suddenly, addressing the guard in a way that made the others jealous and curious. "What did he even do?"

Hiyoshi rubbed his forehead lightly before saying, "Shishido, Gakuto, and Him got arrested for public nudity. They tried to take a bath in the fountain down town."

"Fou—how drunk are they?" Jirou almost shouted.

"It's pretty bad. By the time I end my shift and take Gakuto home he probably still won't be sober."

"Fuck," Jirou cursed. "I guess I'll pay Ryou's bail since Choutaroh's out of town."

"What about Bouchu?"

"I'm leaving him here," Jirou stated with a roll of his eyes. "I just wanted to give you this." Jirou passed him a backpack. "Keep it with you okay? There's some clothes in there for Keigo in the morning – I think a night in jail will do good for him but I don't want him to come home in the same clothes so the maids know what happened. This is a private thing."

Hiyoshi hummed, "Okay then. Follow me and we'll get the papers for Ryou signed and then I'll take you to see Atobe-bouchu before you go."

As Jirou walked over to a desk with Hiyoshi, the rest of the staff gasped. Their Hiyoshi knew Atobe Keigo? Their Hiyoshi knew Jirou Akutagawa.


	36. Keiichi 12: Miss You

**Atobes: Past, Present, and Future**

**Keiichi 12: Miss You**

"Kasuki come on," Syaoran called, grabbing the girl's designer sweatshirt off off the hook. "You know we have to hurry to meet your grandparents."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Kasuki shouted back as she came bounding down the stairs. She was wearing a white tank with South Pole written on it in gold letters, and white shorts. "Where's Mommy?"

"He left already," Syaoran replied, passing her the sweatshirt as she slipped into her flip flops. "Just incase it starts raining again while we're there." Kasuki did as she was told and pulled the sweatshirt on over her tank top – she'd take it off if she got to hot.

Kasuki bit her lip worriedly, "Is it really okay to let Mommy drive today?"

Syaoran patted his daughters shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be able to hold it together for a while. If it comes down to it, I'll drive the limo back and tell Drew to drive the car back here." Noticing how Kasuki's lip quivered a bit, he wrapped his arm around her and lead her out to the limo.

/

Kasuki smiled as she walked down the street towards her family, all around her boy's heads turned towards her and whispered, "Aunt Hikari! Grandpa Jirou! Nan!" Soon the 14 year old girl was in the arms of her three favorite people.

"Hi Kasuki," Akira stated smoothing her great-granddaughters hair. "Ready to eat?"

"We're eating first?" questioned Kasuki.

"Yeah," Jirou whispered to his grand-daughter. "We wanted to eat before since none of us are going to look to pretty afterwards." Kasuki nodded – this was true. Even she would be looking horrible after they reached their destination.

Keigo spoke up from where he stood talking to his son, "Can we go inside now, Mom? Being that Kasuki and Syaoran are finally here?"

"Yeah," Akira answered with a dim smile – no where near the one she usually had on. "I'll wait here with Jirou for Rina and Takuya."

Keigo shrugged, "Okay then." He kissed Jirou's cheek lightly before following his son, daughter, and their families into the breakfast restaurant. It didn't take long for the others to join them.

/

Kasuki looked out the window of the car sadly as they pulled into the cemetery. Her cousin Glinda held her hand tightly, the nine year old had been extremely close to the man they were visiting now. "It's okay Glinda..." Kasuki said, thinking of the words her parents had told her last year. "Because he's still here as long as we think of him."

"That's right," Syaoran said with a smile as he twirled a strand of his niece's blue hair – god how he hated that she'd gotten Yumachi's hair - "Because he's still in our hearts." Glinda just leaned against her cousin – she'd been extremely quiet the whole week and everyone knew it was going to be like that for another week before the nine year old bounced back.

"We're here," Drew declared pulling to a stop. Kasuki grabbed the flowers she'd bought, and followed her dad and cousin to the grave.

When the trio got there, the others were already standing there. All of them had tears running down their cheeks as they looked at the grave. Her Nan was being held by her Grandpa Keigo, whose own tears were streaming down pretty hard.

Her 'mom' was leaned down rubbing some dirt off the grave with tears in his eyes as he tried to be strong for all of them since even her Auntie Rina and Uncle Takuya were crying. Kasuki could feel her own tears running down her cheeks, and distantly she heard her Aunt Hikari and Glinda sobbing loudly.

There was a few silent moment before Keiichi whispered, "We all love you...We'll never ever forget you." Slowly each of them dropped their flowers onto the grave, and touched two kissed fingers to it before leaving until only Akira, Keigo, and Keiichi stood around it.

"I'm going to tell Drew to take the car," Syaoran told Kasuki, "Stay with your Aunt and wait for your mother." Kasuki nodded to show she had heard.

As the rain started to fall down on them, Kasuki tilted her head upwards and thought, _Why'd you have to leave us Grandpa Keisuke?_

**A/n: **Oh crap I'm crying...

Um this was inspired by the fact that the anniversary of my grandma's death is on the 30. Ages are: Akira – 70 Keigo – 50 Keiichi – 30, Kasuki – 14. now you'll notice Keiichi's age implies he had her at like 14 but you have to remember – she's adopted. She was already eight when she was adopted.

Also: I know this was more Kasuki then Keiichi – but I like it.


	37. Keisuke 13: Motorcycle

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future. **

_A/n: So in the first chapter I mentioned a motorcycle incident which made Akira's parents thoughts of Keisuke change – this is that incident._

**Keisuke 13: Motorcycle**

Akira leaned against the railing of the bridge – content with just sitting there with her boyfriend. The motorcycle sat behind them with Keisuke's black helmet and Akira's hot pink one hanging off the handles. "You ready to go?" Keisuke asked suddenly – taking his arm off of her shoulders. "It's starting to get late."

"What?" she questioned – scrunching her eyebrows. "What time is it?"

"Quarter to ten," he replied smoothly.

Akira's eyes widened with shock, "No, no, no, no, no."

"What's wrong?" he questioned curiously.

"We're half an hour away from my house," Akira explained, "and I have to be home in fifteen minutes."

Keisuke glanced back at his motorcycle then up the road for cops. "Hop on," he urged her. "If we speed a little we should be able to get you home in time – we just have to be careful that we don't get caught." Even though she knew they wouldn't be only 'a little' over the speed limit she climbed on and held his waist tightly.

/

"What were you thinking?" Akira's mother shouted as she stormed into the police station and towards her daughter and her boyfriend. "Going a hundred in a fifty-five zone? You could've killed someone – you could've killed her!" It was quite obviously she was yelling at Keisuke not Akira.

"Ma'am," one of the officers interrupted – clearly afraid of the women in front of him. "Since your daughter wasn't the driver you can take her home now."

A hand grabbed Akira's arm and yanked her up, "Thank you officer." As she pulled Akira out of the station she turned around – pointing a finger at Keisuke – and warned, "I don't want you near my daughter! Understand?"


	38. Keigo 13: Swim

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

_A/n: Inspired by the fact that Michigan is hot and I hate living here at this time of the year. _

**Keigo 13: Swim**

"Now make sure you two are careful," Jirou warned as he helped a six year old Keiichi put on his arm floaties. "And don't go too far either – and don't stray too far from your dad."

"My god Jirou," Keigo exclaimed rolling his eyes. "It's a pool not a ocean, and we both have lifeguard training."

Jirou glared at Keigo as he rocked back on his heels, away from Keiichi. Plastering a smile onto his face he declared, "All ready – go ahead Keiichi." Keiichi was all too happy to run away from Jirou and down the pool steps.

"Wait up Kei," Keigo said running after him.

"Don't run by the pool god damn it!" shouted Jirou – he was going to be pissed if one of them split their head open. "Keigo! Don't take those off him!"

Keigo was throwing the floaties into the deeper parts of the pool by the time Jirou shouted at him. "He can't learn how to swim if he has those on," keeping his hands firmly on Keiichi's stomach he told the boy to kick his feet and move his arms.

Jirou had turned away – not wanting to watch his son drown because his father could be a fucking idiot – when he heard a familiar squeal. "Mommy! Mommy look I'm swimming!" Turning back around he saw Keiichi was swimming around the pool happily, Keigo staying far enough back that he wouldn't get in Keiichi's way and at the same time he was close enough that there wouldn't be enough time for Keiichi to drown if he suddenly sank.

"That's awesome buddy!" Jirou praised clapping his hands together.


	39. Keiichi 13: Birthday Presents

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

_A/n: ….Don't kill me. Just laugh your asses off. _

**Keiichi 13: Birthday Presents **

The dining room of the mansion was exploding with noise as everyone piled in for Keiichi to unwrap his birthday presents – today was his 18th birthday and it was his private party featuring his family and everyone from his parents tennis circle since all of them and their kids were a second family to Keiichi.

"Who's first?" questioned Jirou as he plopped into a chair next to Keiichi with his camera – it still amazed Keiichi how his mother took pictures of him with every single present he got every year.

When Syaoran stepped up with a box wrapped his black wrapping paper and tied with a orange ribbon, Keiichi knew something was about to go wrong. "What is it?" he asked his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.

Syaoran just laughed, "That'd ruin the surprise Keii-chan."

"Don't call me that or that candle," a finger was pointed at the unlit candles on the birthday cake, "will be lit and meeting your hair." Since he loved his pretty white locks – Syaoran did a lock-and-throw-the-key-away motion. Hurried along by his mother, Keiichi started unwrapping the present.

Keiichi ripped the box open and stopped dead. "Syaoran…."

"Yes darling?"

"Run." And Syaoran took off laughing – Keiichi quickly following.

"What's going on?" asked Maddie Inui-Yanagi – she'd been in the kitchen grabbing a glass of apple juice – as the boys fought their way past her.

Laughing – Jirou held up what had been in the box….a pair of fuzzy red handcuffs and whip cream.


	40. Keisuke 14: Painting

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

**Keisuke 14: Painting**

"Wait – Rosemaria," Keisuke called out to one of the maids as she went past him on her way to clean. "Have you seen Akira? I can't seem to find her anyways."

Rosemaria nodded, "Akira-sama took some paint and went into the nursery." Keisuke thanked her before going to see what his pregnant wife was doing in the nursery they'd set up already with paint.

"Aki?" he called as he poked his head into the door.

Akira was standing by one of the walls with a paint roller in her hand – she was wearing overall-shorts with a red tee-shirt, her baby bump bulging. "Kei?" she answered turning to see him – careful to avoid tipping over the can of paint.

A glance around the room made his eye's pop out – his sons room was a deep rich royal purple color. "Akira! Why is our son's room being painted purple?"

The redhead shrugged, "I don't know Kei. It just felt right…"


	41. Keigo 14: Picture

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

**Keigo 14: Picture**

Jirou hummed as he watched Keigo play with the picture frame. "To the left," he instructed. He watched a Keigo moved the picture and its large frame. The photo was of all of them – something Jirou didn't have many of since it was hard to get all their schedules to allow it.

In the photo Hikari had on a flowy canary yellow halter top dress which showed off her large baby bump. Her left hand brushed against Yumachi's – he was wearing black dress pants with a black button up shirt. Keiichi was on her right in black dress pants, a white button up, a black stripped vest, and a red tie to top it off. Syaoran – standing by him with a huge smile and his arm around his husband – was wearing dark blue jeans and a black tee-shirt which clung to his muscles. Kasuka stood in front of them in a pink skirt and a black long-sleeve shirt. Keigo and Jirou were behind their children – Keigo in a suit and Jirou dressed like Yumachi only with a purple shirt – their hands tightly intertwined.

Jirou shook his head with a smile. "Try a little to the right." He heard Keigo groan as he went to move the picture for the 4 thousandth time – complaining about how his old back couldn't handle this much longer.


	42. Keiichi 14: Road Side

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

**Keiichi 14: Road Side**

Stuck in a car with Shuichi, Syaoran, and Jun for 5 hours Keiichi was already ready to kill one of them – and they still had 4 days! Jun was sitting quietly reading a manga, while the radio blared, and the other two fought about some stupid thing which Keiichi was sure was completely pointless like most other things the two boys did together.

Finally fed up with the agreement, Keiichi pulled over and turned the car off. Almost instantly everything – excluding the radio – stopped and his three champions looked at him.

"Keii-kun?" Jun questioned as he placed his finger in his manga. "Why are we stopped?"

"Those two," a finger pointed at Syaoran and his other hand pointed at Shuichi, "won't shut up – so we're staying here until they resolve this stupid fight."

"Well that's fine and dandy honey," Syaoran cleared his throat, "but this is the free-way."

"Exactly!" Keiichi answered – folding his arms and leaning his seat back. "Free-to-do-it-my-way."


	43. Keisuke 15: Blizzard

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future **

**Keisuke 15:** **Blizzard **

The cold bit at Keisuke's cheeks as he chased a giggling four year old Keigo across the yard and through the blinding snow. They'd have to go in soon. "I'm gonna get you," Keisuke called as he stretched his arms out and reached for his son – getting a giggle in return from his adorable son. "Oh be careful honey!" he called out as he watched Keigo trip face-first into the snow. He rushed to his sons side and swept him off the ground.

"It's cold," Keigo mumbled – snuggling his face into his father's long black coat. "I want mommy." Keisuke moved Keigo around so his son was on his left hip as he tried to wipe some snow off Keigo.

"You sure you want to go inside buddy?" Keisuke asked – use to Keigo wanting something up until the time he actually got it.

Keigo nodded against his father, "It's too cold and windy daddy." Keisuke couldn't help agreeing as he carried his son into the mansion.

"I was just coming to get you," Akira declared walking up to them when she heard the door close. She plopped down on a spot at the floor she deemed dry enough and started to help Keigo strip off his snow gear. First the bulky purple coat, then the extra sweaters, before finally taking off the snow pants, boots, and multiple pairs of socks until Keigo was barefoot like he wanted. Then lastly the hat, gloves, and scarf came off.

Keisuke nodded as he took his own stuff off, "What's the news saying?"

"Blizzard warnings, the temperature's at 15 degrees and still dropping," Akira replied smoothly as she took hold of her sons hand and led him to the living room. "Rosemaria said all the staff is accounted for – and doing their best to keep us running through the storm. Is the generator fixed?"

A sudden flicker of lights before it went pitch black – Keigo screaming at it happened – caused Keisuke to not answer. When the lights didn't go back on after a moment he said, "That answer your question?"

"Sadly," Akira sighed. "Keigo – honey, stop screaming. There's nothing to be afraid of. Mommy's right here." She lifted her son into her arms and held him tightly – sneaking a glance over at Keisuke, Keigo was afraid of the dark.

"Master Keisuke?" a kind voice called as the flicker of a candle came into view.

"Drew," Keisuke let out a sigh of relief when he heard the young driver's voice. "It's good to see you – I didn't know if you were in the house or stuck out in the garage."

Drew shook his head, and the candle, "Rose-chan came out and got me when the warnings started." He bent down slightly – having finally reached them – to see straight into Keigo's eyes, "Hey Kei, we're playing Sorry in the den, do you want to come be on my team?"

Keigo nodded enthusiastically – reaching his arms out, "Drew!"

Akira was hesitant to give her kid to someone – even if he might as well be family – in this kind of weather, but eventually she allowed Drew to take Keigo as she and Keisuke followed behind them with their hands intertwined. "It'll all work out," Keisuke whispered in her ear. "I'm sure everyone will be fine – Rina and Takuya are more than prepared for this kind of weather, and Kazuma took Kina are in America with Yuu-kun." Akira leaned into his shoulder and nodded slightly.


	44. Keigo 15: Babysitting

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future **

**Keigo 15: Babysitting.**

Jirou leaned back in the chair – the sun warming his bare chest, and the splashes and screams from the pool filling his ears. The kids were on their summer break and as usual they had all migrated to the Atobe mansion to swim in the largest pool and run in the biggest rooms.

"Stop running, boys!" Jirou shouted when he heard fast and hard footsteps going past him. He didn't have to open his eyes to know which boys it was, Syaoran, Shuichi, and Seita always thought that just because Jirou wasn't watching they could get away with anything – not that that surprised him since Zaizen, Syuusuke, and Niou were most certainly not ones to follow rules. He was so relieved Kay hadn't turned out like Seiichi – just imaging that would happen if Kay had turned out like either one of his actual parents scared him. It was such a relief that Kay had turned out like Akaya – the member of the threesome who hadn't had anything to do with his being brought into the world – when he was being his natural nice, and a little dense self. "And Seita – don't even think about putting that lizard near your sister."

"How does he do it?" Jirou heard Seita mumble as he dropped the lizard and Lena cheered – glad Jirou had saved her for having a lizard on her bare stomach.

A familiar voice answered for Jirou, "He's just awesome like that."

"Daddy!" screeched Keiichi as he climbed out of the pool to give his dad a hug. Keigo hugged his son back despite the fact that it got his suit covered in water before Keiichi went running back into the pool – Jirou shouting after him to slow down and stop running.

Jirou smiled up at his husband, "Welcome home honey."

Keigo leaned down and kissed Jirou, "I'm Home."


	45. Keiichi 15: Spring Firsts

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future **

**Keiichi 15: Spring Firsts **

"Don't make me go," whined Keiichi – clinging to his father's leg. "Please daddy, please don't make me!"

"Keiichi stop," Keigo sighed – shaking his leg in an attempt to get his son off of him. "You have to go – it's a law."

"B-But Daddy!" Keiichi sniffled in a high pitched voice. "Uncle Masaharu and Auntie Yukimura said that was a horrible place!"

Keigo cursed under his breath – he should've known they were responsible for this. He was about to explain to Keiichi how that wasn't what elementary school was like at all when a familiar white haired, violet-pink eyed boy came rushing towards them, "Keii-chan! Keii-chan! Guess what!"

Instantly Keiichi's eyes got wide and he released his arms from his father's legs in favor of trying to run away. "Go away, Syaoran!" he screamed as he ran away from the white haired boy as fast as he could.

"But Keii-chan!" Syaoran whined as he chased after the young Atobe, "This is important! We're in the same class."

Keiichi instantly stopped – his eyes shading over with horrible. "W-What?"

"We're in the same class! Isn't this great Keii-chan?"

"This is a nightmare right!" Keiichi shouted as he ran into the building to look at the class list. Keigo watched as Syaoran followed before spinning on his heel.

He didn't want to be around when the teachers had to try and keep Keiichi from strangling Syaoran. 

_A/n: Another theme this time! Try and guess it! Whoever guesses it can pick something they want to see between any 1 of the couples. So maybe you want a song-fic to the song "Little moment" by Brad Piesley (I already have this planned so don't bother stealing this idea) with Akira and Keisuke then tell me that: Get it?_


	46. Keisuke 16: Annoucement

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future **

**Keisuke 16: Announcement **

Akira gulped as Rosemarie played with her hair – the 34 year old worked as a maid in the Atobe's household just like everyone else in her family had in generations. Being a maid for the Atobe's wasn't a bad job like most people would think – the Atobe staff was paid more in a year then most doctors and got to live on their property.

"Rosemarie," Akira stated quietly, "I'm nervous…What'll everything think when we do this?"

Rosemarie chuckled before leaning down and whispering into Akira's ear, "The only thing they'll be thinking once I'm finished with you is 'Beautiful.'" Akira sure hoped she was right…

/

Downstairs people scrambled to make sure the last minute details for that nights ball were in place. Tonight was the night of the big party the Atobe's held every summer – it was by far the biggest social event all year.

"You ready for this?" Takuya questioned as he stepped outside into the cool evening air where Keisuke was waiting to greet the guest who'd be arriving soon.

Keisuke turned his head and smile confidently, "Since the day I met her." It was quiet for a moment – both boys enjoying the feeling of the wind through their hair and the chilly evening air which was a complete change from the heat that afternoon. "Are you going to be okay when Rina gets here with her date?"

Takuya and Rina were in the middle of a serious spat – more than that really – and had called it quits. While Akira held complete faith in the fact that eventually the two would end up together because they were as madly in love as the two of them, Keisuke wasn't so sure – his faith in it decreasing even more when he heard Rina had found a date that wasn't Takuya.

"I…." Keisuke waited for the not-quite-truth Takuya was known for telling in these moments. Instead what he got was an honest, "No. God I miss her Kei…This is the first time we've ever fought this badly, usually it's just stupid spats." The purple haired boy was about to comfort his friend when the first guest arrived and he started kissing ass.

/

"Rina," Takuya called – spotting the girl dancing in the middle of the floor with her date. Rina glanced over at him for a second before glancing away angrily. "Rina, please talk to me." Instead Rina excused herself and went walking – fast enough to escape Takuya but slow enough to not be noticed – out the ball room door.

As he chased her down the long hallways of the Atobe mansion his heart was breaking all over again. Takuya planted his feet firmly on the carpeted floor and shouted down the hall – not caring who might hear – "Rina, I love you!"

The black haired girl stopped in her tracks and froze for a moment before slowly spinning on one ankle. "What?" she questioned – wondering if she'd really just heard the words she'd been needing to hear him say for years now.

Strolling towards her he repeated quieter, "I – Takuya Akutagawa – love you." Takuya's hand reached up to touch her cheek as he ran his thumb against her cheek, "I love you so so much. I was an idiot for not saying it before now."

"It's okay," Rina replied – leaning into the touch of his palm. "I was an idiot for trying to pressure you into saying it when you weren't ready." They shared a short but sweet kiss before she pulled away – leaning their foreheads together, "We should get back. Keisuke and Akira are going to come in any moment."

Normally Takuya would of shrugged it off and dragged Rina off into one of the empty rooms to spend some time with her (not have sex with her) but tonight was important for his friend – so he linked hteir hands and led her back into the ball room.

/

"And now," Keisuke's father declared with a smile after gaining the attention of his guest, "we have a very special announcement to make."

As Akira stepped onto the balcony with Keisuke she felt like a princess. Her red curls had been pinned to the top of her head – two curls framing her face perfectly – and she was wearing a long elegant black gown. "My son," Keisuke's father declared as Keisuke kissed Akira's hand to assure her no fangirls would kill her tonight when the announcement was made in a moment, "as decided to marry his long time girlfriend Akira Murata."

And there it was – Akira couldn't have been happier. They'd been engaged for at least two weeks but since he was a Atobe – nothing was official until everyone who was anyone had been informed. She was officially engaged to the love of her life, and she could spot her best friend smiling like no tomorrow as she stood next to Takiya.


	47. Keigo 16: It Could Of Been Worse

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

**Keigo 16: So Much Worse **

Keigo watched through the window as his son fought with Syaoran – the boys were 15 and Keiichi had yet to admit he was in love with his best friend. "I still don't like it," Keigo declared – turning to face Jirou as he slid Keigo a cup of lemon aid.

Jirou laughed, "It's been 9 years since they met – 7 since all of realized Syaoran wasn't joking - and you're still in denial about this whole thing?"

"Should I be okay with this?" Keigo asked. "You obsessed about his mother like Yuushi does over romance novels, and his father made everyone's lives hell."

"And yet you know you love Marui and Niou," Jirou answered with a laugh. Jirou leaned against the counter, "It could be worse though, he could've fallen for Shuichi." Keigo cringed at the idea of his son marrying a Echizen-Fuji.

"Or Kay." Again Keigo cringed – he didn't mind Kay himself but god his son marrying someone who had been made with Sanada's sperm?

"Or Seita." Another cringed – Keigo didn't have a problem with Kenya and Zaizen but Seita was a monster.

"Or Oshitari."

"I get it!" Keigo screamed – cringing didn't begin to describe what THAT one would have been like. "It could've been so much worse!"


	48. Keiichi 16: Reporter

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future **

**Keiichi 16: Reporter**

"It's nice to meet you," Ritsuka Nabari declared as she shook hands with Keigo. "I'm honored to be here."

"We're honored to have you," Keigo replied with a smile before introducing her to the family despite the fact that she – like everyone else in the country – already knew who they were. "This is my husband Jirou, my daughter Hikari, and my son Keiichi."

Ritsuka waved to each one of them lightly, "Nice to meet you, please excuse my intrusion."

"It's a pleasure," Jirou answered with a smile at the girl which made her heart melt. She shook her head to regain her senses – she was here on business and she refused to get caught up in the undeniable beauty of Mr(s).Atobe.

Keiichi gave her a nod of acknowledgement while his sister jumped off the couch. "Hi Ritsuka-chan! I hope you'll play with me while you're visiting."

"I'd like that," Ritsuka answered honestly. The twenty year old reporter had been given the honor of getting a sneak peek into the Atobe's home life for the week because although she was young, she could relate to their children who not many people had seen on a personal level yet. "You're seven right Hikari-chan?"

Hikari nodded with a bright smile – showing off the fact that her two front teeth were missing, "Yup!"

Ritsuka turned to Keiichi, "Your 14 right Keiichi-kun?"

"Yes," Keiichi replied shortly as he stared at the door.

"What's he waiting for?" Ritsuka asked Jirou curiously.

Ritsuka watched as a scowl took over Keigo's face and Jirou got a knowing smile. "Keiichi-niichan is waiting for Syaoran-baka," Hikari answered for her parents.

"I am not waiting for that idiot!" Keiichi objected.

Ritsuka tilted her head, "Syaoran-baka?" She searched through her brain for anyone named Syaoran whose name she had heard with Keiichi's. Before she could finish her mental search through the door swung open.

"Honey~ I'm home!" called a boy with long white hair and violet/pink as he walked into the living room. Two other boys followed behind – one with blue eyes and emerald hair, and the other with black hair and honey colored eyes.

Even though Keiichi tsked like he didn't want the white haired boy to be there, Ritsuka could tell his eyes were sparkling with happiness. "What are you doing here you idiot! I told you I was busy today."

"Pst! Ritsuka-chan!" Hikari whispered causing Ritsuka to bend down to her height. "The white haired guy is Syaoran-baka."

"Mom, Dad," Keiichi called suddenly turning away from his friends. "Do you mind if I leave with them? Everyone's playing matches are the street courts."

Jirou nodded, "Go ahead Kei-chan." As the four boys walked out of the house – tennis bag slung over Keiichi's shoulders – Ritsuka couldn't help but want to know more about the relationship between Keiichi and Syaoran…


	49. Keisuke 17: Alone

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

**Keisuke 17: Alone**

Keisuke dropped his bags onto the foyer floor of the much grander of the Atobe's mansion. The one which belonged to his grandparents – the one that would go to his parents when they retired and his grandparents moved to whatever country/island they decided to live the rest of their lives in.

"Young Master, your grandparents are waiting for you in the ball room," one of the servants said.

"The ball room?" Keisuke tilted his head curiously. Why wouldn't they be waiting in say the dining room or the den?

The servant nodded, "Their throwing a party for your arrival. They ordered me to make sure you went straight there after you arrived despite whatever you may be wearing."

Keisuke looked down at his khaki shorts and purple and white stripped tee-shirt. What's wrong with this? He questioned mentally – this was the kind of clothing he wore around everyone at home. "Okay I guess," Keisuke answered despite the fact that he honestly wanted to just go greet his grandparents, and then go call Akira. "Where's the ball room?"

"This way." A hand was placed on Keisuke's arm as he was led through the house and into the ball room.

Keisuke had been at the party for three hours when he was finally allowed to leave. The second he could he rushed to the room he'd been told was his and pressed the number 2 for Akira's speed dial.

"Hello," Akira voice flooded his ear. He could hear her TV roaring as he searched through his bag for what he wanted. "Who is this?"

"It's me," Keisuke answered softly as he imagined her lying on her stomach with the pink landline in between her shoulder and ear. "I miss you so much Aki…"

"Kei what's wrong?" Akira asked urgently. The fact that he'd called her Aki – something he only need when he needed her a lot – had told her something was wrong.

As he set the picture of them on his nightstand he replied, "I went to a party my grandparents were throwing for me and despite the fact that I was surrounded by people – I felt so alone without you."


	50. Keigo 17: Lion Tamer

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

**Keigo 17: Lion Tamer **

"Just get the fuck out of my locker rooms!" shouted Keigo as Jirou opened up the door to locker room. Jirou hadn't woken up to his alarm clock and ended up being late to morning practice.

Rubbing sleep from his eyes he turned to Gakuto, "What's going on Gaku-chan?"

"Some first year spilled Atobe's morning coffee," Gakuto answered nonchalantly. "Hey Ryou – you wanna come practice swings with me while we wait for Keigo to get this over with?"

It was clear to the regulars that 'this' was torturing said first year. "Yeah I'm coming," Ryou answered – grabbing Choutarou's arm and forcing the 2nd year out with him. "Come on Chou – I don't want you to see this."

"Protecting you wifey's innocence," Gakuto teased.

Instead of snapping something like he normally would Ryou replied, "Hell yes I am." Then the three were out of the locker room, leaving only Yuushi, Jirou, and a few others not involved in the situation.

"Kei-chan," Jirou spoke up as Keigo's glare intensified. "Let's go practice okay?" Keigo continued glared at the first year in a way that would make any normal person crumble and confess all their sins – almost as bad as Yukimura or Fuji who made you feel so ashamed you wanted to kill yourself right then and there.

Jirou's voice got firm as he repeated, "Kei-chan, come on." Keigo turned away from the first year and walked out of the locker room – Jirou following him.

Yuushi whistled as he put his hands above his head in a very Shishidoish way, "You're so lucky the Lion Tamer was here."


	51. Keiichi 17: Jersey

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

**Keiichi 17: Jersey **

"Guys – it's time to get changed," Kay shouted from where he was sitting on the bench with his feet sitting in Maddie Yanagi-Inui's lap as she read her book and he watched his team swim.

Syaoran looked up at his captain and smiled, "I'll be right there Cap!" He promptly dropped Keiichi who he had in his arms – causing the purple haired boy to go under the water.

"You fucker!" Keiichi shouted at his boyfriend when he resurfaced coughing out water. "I'm going to kill you!" The Rikkai Dai team had come to play at the lake before their match at a school whose tennis courts where on the lake property.

"Watch your language Keii-kun~" teased Kay's slightly younger brother, Akiya. Akiya was Akaya and Sanada's where Kay was Yukimura and Sanada's. Being their parents were in a three-some and had more kids then the other parents – the two boys had 2 siblings still in middle school and 1 more still in elementary school.

"Aki," Kay warned, sparing only a glance at his little brother as he swung his legs off his girlfriend. "I'm not going to protect you when Keiichi throws a tennis ball at you."

"Pish-Posh," Akiya answered waving a hand…Only to be hit with a tennis ball a second later. Syaoran had taken the chance to pay the little brat back for dunking him earlier.

"Syaoran!" Keiichi called from the water as he made his way up to the shore. "Will you get my clothes out for me?" Syaoran nodded and bent down to search through Keiichi's tennis bag once getting his own jersey, shorts, and socks out.

"Um…" Syaoran licked his lips as the whole team turned to him – Akiya even stopped mid towel snap at Madara Yagyuu (Jackal and Yagyuu's middle child). "Keiichi your jersey's not here."

"What?" Keiichi stopped – still knee deep in water. "Are you fucking serious? I know I shoved it in there."

"Yeah," Syaoran answered as he tilted the bag upside down and let its contents spill out. Tennis racquets clanked against each other as the two fell out and balls rolled – Keiichi's shorts and socks were in Syaoran's hands and his shoes were sitting in the grass.

"Kay – calm down," Maddie declared suddenly – drawing the doubles pair attention to Kay who was practically on fire with anger. The green eyed girl looked at Keiichi, "Are your parents home?"

"I don't know – I'll call them." Keiichi wrapped his towel around himself before grabbing his phone from inside his shoes and dialing his moms cell.

"Keii-chan? What's wrong – I thought you were at your match," Jirou answered.

Keiichi kicked Syaoran away as the boy tried to play with his wet hair. "Yeah I am – mom are you at home?"

"I was getting ready to leave but yes why?"

"Could you grab my jersey from my laundry basket and bring it over? I left it there on accident."

Keiichi heard his mom give a amused sigh before he answered, "Do you need anything else?" Keiichi looked around the grass to make sure his other stuff were there.

"Could you bring me a hat to? It's pretty sunny out here."

"I'll be there soon."


	52. Keisuke 18: Jealous of a Different Kind

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

**Keisuke 18: Jealousy of a different Kind. **

"I hate him!" Takuya shouted as he slammed Akira's bedroom door shut as he joined Rina and Akira inside said bedroom. "I hate Keisuke!"

This shocked both girls enough that Rina's pen slipped from her fingers – leaving a big streak in the middle of her math homework – and Akira's hands fumbled causing the jar of blue paint to smear onto her yellow shirt. "Fuck!" Akira cursed as she set the jar down. "Takuya will you grab that shirt on the hangers for me."

Still upset about whatever he was upset about Takuya yanked the white shirt off the hanger attached to the door and threw it at her. "Okay so," Takuya shielded his eyes as Akira pulled her shirt off and threw it onto the bed to take downstairs once she heard what was wrong with Takuya and Keisuke since the two best friend never fought, "what did my amazingly annoying boyfriend do to you Takuya?"

"He ditched me to go hang out with that stupid Oshitari guy!" Takuya screeched angrily. "I mean what's so special about him that he had to ditch his best friend? Besides that – I thought they hated each other!"

"Well Kazu-kun and Kei have been getting along a lot better since Kei and I started going out," Akira said with a shrug, "I think their becoming really close friends."

Suddenly something hit Rina, "Taku…are you…Jealous that Keisuke is spending more time with Oshitari-kun then you get to spend with him without us around?"


	53. Keigo 18: Locket

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

**Keigo 18: Locket **

It was a quiet Sunday morning in the Atobe mansion – servants shuffled around cleaning, the kids and Jirou were sound asleep upstairs, and Keigo was drinking his coffee and reading the paper. Today was Hikari's birthday so Keigo was talking the day off leaving him time to just sit and relax while he waited for his family to awaken.

"Daddy," he looked away from his newspaper to see a very sleepy now 7 year old Hikari standing at the kitchen doorway in her aqua blue monkey pajamas. A glance at the clock told him it was only 9 am – a very unusual time for anyone but himself to be awake. He folded his news paper and placed it on the table just as she reached him. "I'm so sleepy.

Keigo couldn't help laughing at the girl in his lap. "Then why aren't you asleep Hikari?"

"I'm too excited," she answered with a pout. "Keiichi said mommy and daddy got me something really cool so I couldn't sleep very well. Can I have it now daddy?"

Keigo bit his lip and looked around – he was supposed to wait until Jirou got up but the way Hikari was looking at him was quickly melting his defenses. She continued to look at him with those big eyes of hers until finally being the kind of father he was – that was the kind that was completely wrapped around his daughter's finger – he pulled a velvet black box from one of the drawers in the counter and hands it to her.

He watched as she popped it up before smiling, "You guys got me a locket!"

"Uncle Shishido told us you liked Ayame's locket so we decided to get you one," Keigo told his daughter as she lived the golden locket out of its case and examined the small golden heart. "Turn it around."

She flipped it around in her hand and read the inscription 'Happy 9th – Mom & Dad. "Thank you so much daddy!" she exclaimed – suddenly wide awake as she threw her arms around his neck.

From outside the kitchen Jirou chuckled lightly – Keigo was such a push over when it came to Hikari.


	54. Keiichi 18: Teaching

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future **

**Keiichi 18: Teaching **

Water waved over Keiichi and his hands gently skimming the bottom before he used his feet to push off the smooth bottom and came back above the water. Sunlight blinded his now open eyes before they refocused and he was able to see that other kids playing in the pool again – a glance behind him told him he'd cleared more of the pool then he'd expected, his breathing must have been getting better.

He took a deep breath and went under again – enjoying the way the chlorine filled pool water ran through his hair and danced gently on his skin. Distantly he could hear the screaming of the other children but he ignored it. Hands skimmed the bottom of the pool again - he liked the way the bottom of the pool felt under his palms – before he resurfaced.

"Syaoran, why aren't you swimming?" Keiichi questioned the other twelve year old now that he could see again. He'd been in the deep end with the other older kids trying to dunk his Uncle Shishido when he'd noticed Syaoran was sitting alone with only his feet in the pool on the opposite side.

He watched as a un-Syaoranish blush spread over the boys cheeks before he mumbled something. "Eh?" Keiichi tilted his head – he couldn't hear what the white haired male had just said.

"I…I can't swim," Syaoran mumbled under his breath so Keiichi could just barely hear it.

There was a awkward silence for a moment before Keiichi smiled and held his hand out, "Come on – I'll teach you." Syaoran looked at the hand doubtfully for a moment before grabbing it and allowing his future wife to pull him into the pool.

Just for now he'd let Keiichi act like the man in their soon-to-be-relationship.


	55. Keisuke 19: Brothers

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future **

**Keisuke 19: Brothers **

Keisuke stared up at the ceiling of Akira's bedroom – Akira lying next to him drawing absently on Keisuke's bare stomach. They'd gotten out of school early today and decided to just lay in peace together at Akira's house since her brothers would be at their club activities and her parents were away on a trip yet again. Keisuke was shirtless because it was way too hot in Akira's bedroom even with the air conditioner and the fan on.

They were just lying there in one of their few peaceful moments when they heard a door downstairs slam and footsteps stormed the house. "Stay," Akira commanded when Keisuke went to sit up, "They won't come in here anyways."

Despite his better judgment Keisuke did as she said and stay seated, placing his arm behind his head and allowing her to place her head back on his chest. They'd just gotten comfortable when the door flung open, "Akira! Will you make dinner?"

Keisuke shot up and stared wide eyed at the two males in the doorway.

Towa Murata was the one who had opened the door obviously from the way he was in front of his younger brother. Towa was in his first year of university but lived with his parents since it was cheaper and his school was only a short walk from the house. His family's European descent was as obvious in his looks as it was in the redheaded Akira's. While their father's Irish blood was screaming loud in clear in Akira looks, his French blood screamed loud and clear in Towa's light blonde hair and angry blue eyes.

Natsume stood behind him – since he was both smaller and shorter then Towa he was just barely visible behind the large man – still in his uniform, he was in his second year of high school. Unlike his siblings his mother came out in him – dark shiny black hair and dark chocolate colored eyes.

"Keisuke," Akira spoke slowly as her eyes stayed trained on the tennis and basketball players in front of her.

"Uh-huh," he responded knowing what was about to happen.

She lunged at her brothers – sending both tumbling to the floor with her – "Run."

Keisuke took off at a inhumane speed – getting only a few seconds ahead of the quick footed brothers. "I'll see you tomorrow Akira!"

"Like hell you will!" Towa shouted as he chased after the still shirtless Atobe.


	56. Keigo 19: Fears

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future **

**Keigo 19: Fears **

Keigo sat in the darkness of his parent's home – swirling a straw around in the full glass of rum. "Keigo?" the man looked up to find his father walking into the kitchen in sky blue pajama pants. "What are you doing here?"

"I just needed to think," Keigo mumbled.

Keisuke scrunched his eyebrows as he leaned against the counter – his son was sitting on the same stool he'd sat on as a child despite him now being a fully grown man, "At 3am? What's _really_ going on Keigo?" There was a small silence as Keigo twirled the straw in the drink in front of him and Keisuke's eyes stayed set on his son.

"What…" Keigo's voice cut through the silence, "What if I'm not a good father, Dad?" It was clear to both of them that this was why Keigo had ventured the hour from his own home to his parent's home – because only in the dark of night with no one around to hear could he actually admit his fears. Only to his father could he actually admit what his greatest fear was.

"Keigo Takuya Atobe," Keigo was shocked by the gentleness of his father's voice despite the usage of his full name – it usually came with anger not this light and caring tone. "You love Jirou don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Keigo said louder then he intended.

"And you want this child right?"

"Obviously Dad! I don't get what this has to do with what I asked though!"

Keisuke chuckled – even has a man his son was still impatient and loud. "That's all you have to do Keigo," Keisuke declared with a smile, "You just have to love your child, and love your husband."

Some part of Keigo knew his father was right.


	57. Keiichi 19: Hospital

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

**Keiichi 19: Hospital **

"Keiichi you're so boring," Syaoran drawled from where he sat on a branch in the cherry tree. Thoughtlessly he plucked a handful off and began to eat them – out of the corner of his eye he could see Shuichi spitting the pits out at his little brother. "It's so nice outside and all you're doing is reading a book under a tree."

"I'm sorry for being so boring," the 16 year old drawled in reply to his boyfriends comment. "I'm also sorry that I don't really give a fuck about what you say."

"So mean," Syaoran pouted. "So so mean." The branch moved with him as he shifted his weight to reach out to another patch of cherries while keeping Keiichi within his vision – he always got antsy when the other was too far away. He supposed it had to do with the trend of Keiichi getting kidnapped every other time his eyes were away from him too long.

In the same uncaring monotone as his other words had been spoken in, Keiichi warned, "That tree isn't very stable. Don't fall – it'd be problematic."

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "I've climbed this tree a bajillion times since my mom planted it. I'm pretty sure nothing is going to happen." Feeling so confident in what he had said – Syaoran removed his left hand from the branch and used it to brush away a strand of white hair that was dangling in his eyes.

As he went to put his hand back on the branch he'd been using to steady himself – a breeze went through the tree and before he knew it Syaoran had lost his balance. "Syaoran!" he heard Keiichi shout. He wanted to call back that he was okay…but all of a sudden everything went black.

[Line]

When Syaoran finally forced his eyes open again he found himself laying comfortably on what appeared to be a hospital bed and the sky had turned the pitch black color it always did in the middle of a spring night.

"Ow," he brought his hand up to his head when he felt a sudden pain go through it. What had happened? He was trying to understand what had happened when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye – Keiichi was laying with his arms on the bed, his head on his arms, and his closed eyes were turned towards Syaoran.

A smile tugged on his lips as his hand reached out and smoothed over Keiichi's purple locks. "You stayed with me…." Syaoran mumbled.

"Obviously," a sleepy voice replied. Syaoran smiled as Keiichi's eyes slid open and icy purple eyes stared up at him.

"You're awake then." Keiichi hummed as Syaoran's finger tips brushed against his cheek. "What happened? I can't remember."

"You fell out of the cherry tree," Keiichi answered as he let his eyes slid shut. "Your arms broken and you have a minor concussion but other than that you'll be okay." There was a pause as Keiichi leaned against the hand on his cheek, "I was worried about you…"

If at all possible – Syaoran's features softened even more. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Keii." 

_A/n: I just realized this, but Keiichi is such a Tsundere… _


	58. Keisuke 20: All Grown Up

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

**Keisuke 20: All Grown Up**

Akira sat in her seat with a smile on her face – Keisuke on her left and Rina on her right. Up in front of her she could see Keigo turned around speaking to Yuushi and Hiyoshi while Ryou and Gakuto were standing on Jirou's side of the alter – both still clearly upset at being deemed 'Bridesmaids' when they were men god damn it!

"How much longer," groaned Rina impatiently. "I can't wait to see my baby boy in his dress." How they had managed to get Jirou in a dress in the first place was a mystery to both girls, but they had and they loved that fact.

Takuya groaned from Rina's other side, "The last bit of manness my boy had in him stolen by his own mother." While Akira and Keisuke were laughing Rina smacked her husband upside the head.

"I can't believe this is happening," Keisuke mumble out of nowhere stopping all four of their movements. "It seems like I was holding Kei in my arms for the first time just last week."

Takuya gave a sad smile to his best friend, "I know…I remember pushing Jirou on the swings and going down the slide with him."

"Our boys are all grown up now," Akira muttered softly as she looked back up at her son standing at the altar.


	59. Keigo 20: Pudding

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

**Keigo 20: Pudding**

Everyone - regulars and non-regulars – was silent as they looked at the brewing fight in front of them.

"Drop it," hissed out Gakuto. For once it was Yuushi and Keigo he was glaring at instead of Shishido – who was standing next to him glaring as well.

Keigo raised an eyebrow, "Why would we do that? We found them."

"We bought them!" shouted Shishido.

The battled continued for a while before Jirou sighed and sat up from where he was taking a nap. "You woke me up," he sighed, "and for a stupid reason. Choutarou, Hiyoshi do you want some pudding?"

"Huh?" the two second years questioned in unison – tilting their heads. They watched as Jirou snatched the pudding cups from Keigo and Yuushi before handing them to the two of them.

"Enjoy," Jirou stated before flopping back onto the couch again and falling asleep.


	60. Keiichi 20: Halloween

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future **

**Keiichi 20: Halloween **

Keiichi was sitting at his computer chair working on an essay for history class when he heard footsteps running down the hall. He assumed it was Hikari and her friends running around getting ready for the night only to have his door flung open a few seconds later.

"Kei~ Are you ready…." Syaoran trailed off as he took in the sight of Keiichi sitting at his desk in jeans and a tee-shirt. "Why aren't you dressed? Trick or Treating starts in twenty minutes."

Keiichi scrunched his eyebrows, "We're not kids anymore Syaoran." As he spoke he was looking over his friends costumes – Shuichi was dressed as a angel with Jun has a devil which made Keiichi laugh at the irony, and Syaoran himself was wearing a pirate costume.

"So?" Syaoran laughed, "You're never too old for free candy!"

"Come on Kei-chan," Shuichi urged making Keiichi's eyebrow twitch, "we're not just going out for candy. We've got revenge to have on Seita for the past five years of Halloweens."

"Please Keiichi…" Jun declared, "I don't want to be alone with these two on Halloween town."

Keiichi looked from Jun's pleading look, to Shuichi's vengeful look, to Syaoran's hopeful one before sighing. "Fine," he sighed. "Let me put on one of my tennis outfits!"


	61. Keisuke 21: Crab Legs

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and **

**Future**

**Keisuke 21: Crab Legs**

"Ngh!" growled Keisuke. His small six year old hands desperately tried to pull apart the shell in his hand.

Across the table his mother bit her lip, "Keisuke honey, just use the cracker before you hurt yourself."

"No!" Keisuke huffed – his cheeks had turned pink from lack of air – as he prepared his hands to go again. "I can open it with my bare hands just like daddy does!"

"But-"

"Christine, leave the boy be," his father interrupted. Keichirou grinned at his son, "Every boy wants to be like his dad." The blonde haired girl just bit her lip in worry – was this really a boy thing or was it just one of those Atobe things that she didn't understand...

Keisuke – however – had missed the whole conversation since he was still trying to crack the crab leg open. "Ah! I got it!" Keisuke exclaimed a moment later. He held the broken crab shell out to his dad. "See Daddy! I'm just like you now!"

Keichirou smiled as he ruffled his sons signature Atobe purple locks, "You sure are buddy."

There was a pause before Keisuke said, "How do I get the meat out daddy?"

**A/n: ** Mini!Keisuke is so kawaii~!

On another note: I really could use more reviews guys...I think there's only two reviewers who reviews on a regular basis (you know who you are. It's a bit discouraging.


	62. Keigo 21: Bad Day

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and **

**Future**

**Keigo 21: Bad Day**

"Hey. How was school?" Keigo asked as Keiichi climbed into the yellow sports car. Occasionally, Keigo would pick Keiichi up from Tennis practice (or school on the rare occasion there wasn't tennis practice) and they would talk as Keigo drove him home.

Keiichi frowned deeply, "Horrible. Kay was taking his fight with Maddie out on us, Syaoran and Akiya were traumatizing first years, and I got hit with at least ten stray serves and one on purpose from Syaoran."

A grimace crossed the former captains features – he could remember these kinds of thing from his Hyoutei days. It seemed Rikkai Dai hadn't been much different.

Keigo cast his son a weak smile, "You want to get McDonalds?"

"Can we?" Keiichi asked. While he liked McDonald's his father wasn't necessarily the biggest fan of the food chain.

Keigo nodded, "Yeah – just don't tell your sister okay?"

"Or mom – I know the drill dad."

Keigo smiled and ruffled his sons hair as they drove away from Rikkai Dai. 

**A/n: **Since I did one on Keigo and Hikari I thought I'd do one between Keigo and Keiichi.


	63. Keiichi 21: Chocolates

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and **

**Future**

**Keiichi 21: Chocolate**

Keiichi scrunched his nose as he walked into the house. He'd been outside talking to Syaoran over the phone when the smell of something sickly sweet reached his nose.

Following the smell to the kitchen, he slammed open the door as he asked, "What the hell is that horrible smell?"

"Does it really smell that bad?" a dejected voice he had been unprepared to hear asked.

"Hi-Hikari," Keiichi stuttered. His body was suddenly filled with guilt, he'd just insulted his sisters cooking without any tho- wait...why was his ten year old sister cooking in the first place? "What are you making?"

Hikari's cheeks turned a dark pink. "W-Well y-you see onii-san," she stuttered as he played with her fingers, "to-tomorrow is Valentines s-so I wanted to make ch-chocolate for this one person..."

Keiichi stared at her for a moment before looking at the dishes scattered around the kitchen and trash-bin of failed creations. After a moment he asked, "Do you want me to help? I was going to just buy chocolates for Syaoran but..."

Hikari smiled brightly, "Thank you Onii-san!"


	64. Keisuke 22: Hello Kitty

**Atobe's: Past, Present, **

**and Future**

**Keisuke 22: Hello Kitty**

Keisuke tapped his pencil against his textbook as he attempted to figure out the problem in front of him. Next to him – Akira was reading a book titled I'd Tell You that I Love You, but then I'd Have to Kill You as she waited for him to finish or ask for her help. In typical Akira fashion she was swearing a white Hello Kitty skirt with a belt featuring Hello Kitty and her friends, and a stripped electric blue and black halter top. Tied around her waste was her purple Hello Kitty sweatshirt and she wore simple no-show socks and Hello Kitty converse on her feet.

However, he couldn't concentrate on the equation when he had a question for her running through his mind. "Hey Akira," he spoke up.

"Mm?" she replied not bothering to put her bookmark away just yet.

"What's with the Hello Kitty obsession?"

He'd been expecting some childish answer but instead Akira said, "I guess...I just don't want to grow up. I feel like when I get rid of this stuff, I'll have to act like the teenager I am, and I'd rather just stay immature and irresponsible forever."

Keisuke stared at her for a moment before saying, "Okay..." The words sounded lame to him but he didn't know what else to say. Without another word they returned to their respective tasks.

**E/n: **What brought this on you ask? I was re-reading some of your reviews (because I do that sometimes. You guys can unintentionally inspire me) and I noticed someone commented on how horrid Akira's fashion sense was in her teenage days.


	65. Keigo 22: Nightmare

**Atobe's: Past, Present,**

**and Future**

**Keigo 22: Nightmare**

Keigo was laying in his bed almost asleep when he heard the creak of that one board right outside Hikari's room. Worry suddenly filled him for his daughter, she was only a year old so she currently hadn't climbed out of her crib and all the servants had already left.

The man slipped out of his bed, quickly grabbing his boxers off the lampshade where his husband had thrown them and pulling them on. Completely disregarding the fact that it was virtually impossible to break through their security system, he grabbed the bat from under his bed and crept out of his bedroom.

He crept slowly down the hall until he reached his daughter bedroom for which the door was slightly ajar. Slowly, Keigo pushed the door open ready to hit whoever was in the bedroom with the bat. The bat was lifted over his head already when he saw who it was...

"Keiichi? What are you doing in here buddy?" Keigo questioned his hands dropping to his sides as he walked over to where Keiichi had dragged Jirou's rocking chair and was standing on top of it so he could watch his little sister.

"Daddy!" Keiichi squeaked almost falling out of the chair as he whipped to face his dad. Luckily he caught himself in time and avoided a fall to the ground.

Keigo smiled at his son lightly as he sat down on the arm of the chair, "So what's up buddy?"

Keiichi looked at his hands for a minute before saying, "I had a nightmare..."  
He hummed and smoothed the younger purplettes hair with his hand, "What was it about?"

"This giant monster ate Hikari!"

Keigo's hand stopped its movement. He thought for a minute before coming up with an idea, "You know what Kei?" he said his hand picking up its movement. "I think Hikari's too fat for a monster to eat." He made a show of poking the sleeping babies stomach, "See."

Keiichi poked her stomach as well before grinning, "Yeah!"

With that Keiichi allowed Keigo to take him back to his own bedroom and tuck him back in. 

**E/n: **Originally Keiichi's nightmare was of Kenya Oshitari eating Hikari. But then I decided that was a little TOO cracky even for me and changed it to just a giant monster.


	66. Keiichi 22: Teddy Bear

**Atobe's: Past, Present, **

**and Future**

**Keiichi 22: Teddy Bear**

Keiichi flipped over in his bed to glance at the alarm clock - three thirty am and he still wasn't asleep. He pondered the idea of walking down stairs to get a sleeping but then he remember his father had used the last one the other day.

With a sigh he reached over and grabbed his phone from his bed. He scrolled through his contacts before finding the one he wanted and pressing the call button.

After a few moments of waiting a tired voice came on, "_Kei? What's wrong? Why are you calling me at-" _there was a pause as the other one undoubtedly looked at his alarm clock, "_three in the morning?" _

He bit his lip before saying, "I can't sleep."

There was a long pause before the other answered, "_You woke me up because you couldn't sleep?"_

The purple haired boy shook his head before remembering the other couldn't see him, "No I...um...Could you..."

There was a chuckled before the other interrupted Keiichi's stammering, "_I'll be there in twenty. Tell Security." _

Keiichi let out a breath of relief, "Thank you Syaoran."

_"No problem,"_ there was a shuffle that Keiichi assumed was his boyfriend climbing out of his own bed and searching for pants. "_I love you."_

"I love you to," Keiichi replied before clicking off and shutting the phone. A light smile was on his lips as he went downstairs to tell security to let the other boy in. 

**E/n: **who gets the chapter title now? Cause Syaoran is Keiichi's teddy bear...

Anyways: I assume you all knew he aws talking to Syaoran before it was even said?


	67. Keisuke 23: Nurse

**Atobe's: Past, Present**

**and Future**

**Keisuke 23: Nurse**

Akira entered the master bedroom as quietly as she could and looked towards the bed. Keisuke was laying in their bed with the blankets pulled up to his chin, sweat dripping down his face, and what appeared to be a full box of used Tissues on the blanket next to him.

Keisuke moaned, the closing of the door sending a throb through his head, "Aki?"

"Yeah sweetie," she replied. "I just wanted to know if you needed anything. Soup? Water?"

He shook his head , "Just leave – I don't want you catching it and giving it to Keigo." His throat was already sore but he added anyways, "He has that tennis match on Friday that he's so excited for."

"Kei's not even here," Akira replied sinking the bed as she sat down on the edge, "Rina took him so that he wouldn't get sick. I'm you're nurse for the next few days." For the first time Keisuke got a good look at his wife and found she was wearing one of the nurse outfits you'd get for Halloween or kinky sex.

"That's not even funny," he groaned turning back around so he couldn't see her.

Akira laughed as quietly as she could so as not to hurt her husbands head even more, "That's the only reason I'm even wearing it." Pressing her lips to his forehead quickly she stood up, "I'm going to get you some soup – you need to eat something."

Keisuke didn't answer and instead just continued trying to get back to dreamland.


	68. Keigo 23: Ice Cream

**Atobe's: Past, Present,**

**and Future**

**Keigo 23: Ice Cream **

"Mom! I'm home," Keigo shouted into his house as he entered. Jirou and a sniffling Gakuto followed after him, "I brought friends!"

There was a crash and a bang before his mother came stumbling out of the kitchen covered in excessive amounts of flour. Spotting the two boys behind him she smiled widely, "Jirou, Gaku-chan, hi."

"Hi Auntie," Jirou answered with a grin. His hand rubbed Gakuto's back soothingly as the boy tried to stop sniffling long enough to greet Akira.

Akira's blue eyes finally took notice of the way Gakuto looked – puffy red eyes and messy hair accompanied the tear stains on his cheeks. "Aw honey what happened?" she questioned moving next to the two boys in that way of hers as Keigo passed her into the kitchen.

"Yuushi's a horrible friend that's what," Gakuto sniffled. "He told Hiyoshi how we slept together that ONE time in second year, and now Hiyoshi won't talk to me because I didn't tell him!"

"Oh baby," Akira cooed pulling Gakuto onto the couch with her. "I think you need some Ice cream and a good movie."

"Already got it," Keigo answered coming back into the living room. A tub of blue ice cream and four spoons was in one hand while Howl's Moving Castle was in his other. "Let's get this movie watched!"

**E/n: **Don't worry – they'll work it out, and Kei will kick Yuushi's ass later.


	69. Keiichi 23: Virginity

**Atobe's: Past, Present, **

**and Future**

**Keiichi 23: Virginity **

Syaoran lay on his stomach next to Keiichi – his hands playing with a lock of damp purple hair now that they were out of the shower. "How are you feeling?" he asked fully aware of how much it could hurt the first time.

"Sore," Keiichi answered honestly. Exhausted he just rolled his head over so his eyes were looking into Syaoran's, "But nice – thank you for waiting."

The other boy smiled, "Why wouldn't I wait? All I've ever wanted was to make you happy – even if it comes in the form of repressed teenage hormones being let out at the age of 21."

"I hate you," Keiichi mumbled.

"No you don't," laughed Syaoran sitting up to kiss the others lips lightly. "Your not going to work right?"

"Mhm," Keiichi answered as his hand fumbled for his phone on the nightstand. "I'll have to call and tell my dad."

Syaoran nodded, "Kay. I'm going to make us some waffles. Be back in five."

"Put whipped cream on mine!" Keiichi called after him as he placed the phone between his head and shoulder and waited for his father to pick up.


	70. Keisuke 24: Mothers Day

**Atobe's: Past, Present, **

**and Future**

**Keisuke 24: Mothers Day**

"Daddy I think we're doing this wrong," Keigo declared. The six year old was sitting on the kitchen counter with a royal purple apron around his body as Keisuke adding something into the bowl of cookie dough in front of him. "The recipe doesn't call for any more sugar."

"It's salt Keigo," Keisuke replied as he looked at the cooking book sitting in between the two of them. Glancing up at the boy "Why aren't you helping – this was your idea."

"I'm not allowed to use the stove," Keigo said matter-o-factly. "Mommy says I could burn myself and that would hurt."

"We're not even using the oven," Keisuke answered with a laugh. "Hand me the vanilla from the cupboard above you."

"Which one is that?" asked the younger Atobe after he stood up. He had to bend slightly so the top of his head didn't hit the ceiling – and lean back to open the cabinet door – but eventually he found himself looking at the spices in the cupboard.

Keisuke glanced at the picture in the cookbook before saying, "I think it's the liquid one..."

Keigo shuffled around the cupboard for a minute before pulling out two bottles – one of food coloring and one that looked like medicine. "Which one is it?"

"The medicine looking one I think..." As Keigo climbed off of the counter Keisuke couldn't help saying, "Your mom is really lucky we love her – because baking cupcakes is some tough shit."


	71. Keigo 24: Hair

**Atobe's: Past, Present, **

**and Future**

**Keigo 24: Hair **

"Thats it," Keigo declared throwing his school bag across the room as he entered. "Mom I need you to cut my hair."

Shocked – Akira looked up at her son in silence for a moment. "You want me to what?"

"You heard me," he replied. "I want you to cut my hair."

After blinking a few times, she asked, "Why? Last year you made me find you gel to grow it back over night when you cut it after that tennis match."

"It's annoying!" he exclaimed. "It keeps falling into my eyes during class so I can't see the board, and it's making my neck hot having all of this hair on top of it. Which is making it increasingly harder to run tennis practice – when there's already a bunch of seniors who think I'm captain because of my name not my skill."

Akira looked at him for a minute before sighing, "Go grab the scissors from the bathroom."

"Thanks mom," Keigo smiled widely at her before running off to grab the scissors.

Akira sighed again, "High school..."


	72. Keiichi 24: All I Need To Know

**Atobe's: Past, Present,**

**and Future**

**Keiichi 24: All I Need To Know**

The ballroom was quiet as they stepped onto the dance floor – hundreds of pairs of eyes trained on them as the song started. They themselves were just as quiet.

"_That's all I need to know. In a world where more things come and go," _Syaoran sang into Keiichi's ear with a grin as he spun his boyfriend – husband now – around in his arms. The other boy felt his grin get even bigger – which he hadn't known was possible at all. "_I'll always have you to hold, and that's all I need to know." _

As they danced the people began to join them. First Keiichi's parents, followed by Syaoran's, and then Hikari and Yumachi. As their friends filled the floor around them, they just held each other tight – Syaoran singing in Keiichi's ear the whole time.

Keiichi rested his head on the others shoulder and whispered, "I love you."

_"That's all I need to know," _Syaoran sang the last line with a big grin before bringing his lips to Keiichi's.


	73. Keisuke 25: Plane

**A/n: **So this is _last _weeks update. I'm working on this weeks though...sorta...kinda...okay no I'm not...

**Atobe's: Past, Present,**

**and Future**

**Keisuke 25: Plane**

"Keigo sit still please!" Akira exclaimed exasperatedly as she tried to push her small son back into his seat again.

"But mommy!" the five year old whined, "I just want to see out the window!"

Akira took a deep breath so that she wouldn't raise her voice, "Kei, we're not even off the ground yet. The only thing down there is cement."

The boy blinked at her, "So?"

Keisuke couldn't help laughing from his seat by the window, "You'll never understand boys, Akira. I don't know why you even try."

"That sounds like something a teenage boy sayings about girls," Akira giggled – her mood lifting slightly as she watched Keigo wiggle in his seat in an attempt to see over his father and out the plane window again.

As he undid Keigo's seat belt and lifted him into his lap – the boy looking out the window immediately once he could finally see – Keisuke laughed as well, "I suppose it does."

**E/n: This is soooo not my best. **


	74. Keigo 25: Paper

**Atobe's: Past, Present, **

**and Future **

**Keigo 25: Paper **

Keigo was on his way to his and Jirou's bedroom when he passed his daughters bedroom and saw her staring down at a piece of paper. Thinking it was just her homework assignment, he continued on his way. But when he went back by her bedroom on his way downstairs an hour alter and found her still staring at it he realized something was wrong.

"Hikari," he spoke up – knocking on the pink glitter door that she'd long out grown – as he walked in, "is something the matter? You've been staring at that paper for over an hour."

Hikari continued to stare at the paper for a moment before answering slowly – as if going through a minefield, "I want to...I want to write a love letter but I'm scared that telling this person how I feel will ruin our friendship."

For the first time, he noticed that the paper in front of her was a bright pink color with hearts going up and down the sides – the kind he'd been given a lot of when he was in high school from various girls in the school and even (on only one occasion) from Jirou. "Honey," Keigo began, "you can't let that stop you. Your brother wouldn't be with Syaoran or Jun and Shuichi wouldn't be together. Even your mom and me wouldn't be together if it weren't for taking that chance." Hikari was silent as he left her room – leaving her to think about what he had just said.

Sure enough, thirty minutes later she came downstairs to get an envelope as she complained about a hand cramp.


	75. Keiichi 25: Steps

**Atobe's: Past, Present, **

**and Future**

**Keiichi 25: Steps**

"I'm back!" Keiichi shouted – kicking his shoes off before going deeper into the apartment. Not hearing any reply, he shouted again, "I'm back!"

There was a loud band then a call of, "Keiichi?"

Feeling a bit worried, Keiichi hurried into the bedroom. When he got there he found Syaoran sprawled out on the floor – normally flat white hair pulled into a ponytail – with brown cardboard boxes tipped over all around him. Grayish purple eyes caught icy purple, Syaoran grinned cheesily, "Thought you were going home tonight?"

"Chance of plans..." Keiichi declared slowly as he continued looking at the scene around him. "What were you doing?"

Syaoran scratched his cheek with one finger, "Well I was goin to ask you to move in with me over the weekend since my contract needs renewed and we could co-sign...but I figured you'd want some closet space so I was going to sort through my stuff and..."

There was a short silence before Keiichi laughed, "Do you want some help Syaoran?"

Syaoran gave him a pained grin, "Would you?" Keiichi just laughed as he connected theirs lips before righting one of the boxes. "Hey Kei...does this mean your moving in?"

Keiichi glanced over at Syaoran, "Yeah. Yeah it does." 


	76. Keisuke 26: Tradition

**Atobe's: Past, Present, **

**and Future**

**Keisuke 26: Tradition**

Keisuke sat on the ground in his mothers garden – his designer shorts had grass stains covering the bottom and his hands were covered in dark dirt.

"Honey, would you had me the poppy seeds?" his mother requested from where she had knelt on her knees. The teen shifted through the seeds in his lap before handing her the ones she requested. There was a brief silence as he watched and she planted it – it was a tradition of theirs that they do the garden together.

"Mom," he asked after a while, "how do you...uh..confess to someone?"

She seemed shocked at his question because she stopped moving for a moment. "Is there someone you want to confess to?" asked his mother – turning slightly so she could see him while her hands moved around planting seeds. Keisuke could feel his cheeks turning a bright red. She smiled at him, "You'll just have to say it."

"But how?" exclaimed Keisuke, "That's what I can't figure out mom!"

His mother laughed as she set all of her attention back onto the garden, "You just say it Keisuke."


	77. Keigo 26: Daughter

**Atobe's: Past, Present, **

**and Future**

**Keigo 26: Daughter**

"She's so beautiful," Ryoma cooed as he held the small baby in his arms. He had been out of town at a tennis tournament when Hikari had been born so this was his first time seeing her, "How did such a beautiful baby come from the monkey king?"

Keigo sighed from where he sat in chair – a pen behind his ear as he looked over the documents in front of him, "Could you not say those kinds of things with my so in the room?"

Ryoma laughed, "Keii knows not to repeat what I say – don't you Keii?"

The boy sitting on the end of his mothers hospital bed, coloring in a book bought in the gift shop a few hours ago, nodded, "Right Auntie Ryoma."

The tennis player nodded as he handed Hikari to Keigo, "I should go. I left Shuichi alone with Syuusuke and that's ever a good idea."

"Shuichi?" Keiichi looked away from his coloring book and up at his at his aunt, "You're going to see Shuu? Can I come?" He looked over at his dad, "Please daddy? Hospitals are so boring!"

Keigo looked away from his daughters rosy cheeks, round face, and teeny tiny nose, and at his husband, "Is that okay with you, Jirou?"

The blonde nodded and pressed a kiss to Keiichi's head, "Go have fun honey."

Keiichi grinned, "I will mommy!" He kissed each o their cheeks – even his little sisters – before grabbing Ryoma's hand and walking out of the room with him.

Jirou turned to Keigo once they were gone, "Now gimme my daughter." Keigo laughed as he handed over the small girl.


	78. Keiichi 26: Paparazzi

**Atobe's: Past, Present, **

**and Future**

**Keiichi 26: Paparazzi**

Keiichi Atobe and Syaoran Niou have a fight! All the Juicy details here!

The bright red headline popped out and assaulted Keiichi's eyes – still red ad puffy from crying the night before. "Hikari, could you...?" he requested – gesturing to the magazine as he turned away.

"Oh god Kei! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were up!" his sister scrambled to close the magazine and put it down so they saw the lip gloss ad on the back instead. "Do you want coffee? Juice? We've got waffles, or I could make you eggs, or-"

"Hikari," he cut her off as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm not hungry stop worrying."

Hikari bit her lip before asking, "Keiichi...what happened last night? You just showed up here at 2 am crying your eyes out and more then a little tipsy after walking the 4 miles from the club, and the only reliable picture the magazine has – because I'm not stupid enough to believe a thing it says about you – is Syaoran storming to the car and you shouting after him that he was an ass."

"Syaoran...he got jealous of some girls buying me a few drinks and we fought and..." Keiichi bit his tongue gently, "I said some horrible things Kari...Things I know he's insecure about. I ruined the trust he had in me, he's never going to talk to me."

The usage of her childhood nickname combined with the tears forming in her older brothers eyes made Hikari realize just how bad it was last night. She stood up and walked behind her brother to rub his shoulders lightly, "Syaoran is head over heels for you – everything will work out."

Keiichi leaned against her soft girlish touch, "I hope you're right Kari..."

E/n: I think this is the first good one in a while honestly. 


	79. Keisuke 27: Playdate

**Atobe's:Past, Present,**

**and Future**

**Keisuke 27: Destruction**

Keisuke bit his lip as he concentrated on the log building in front of him – hands shaking as they moved towards it with another log in his hand. "Don't fall...don't fall..." he changed as he got nearer.

His hands had just reached the structure when there was a shout of, "Rawr," and then a excited blonde boy with a dinosaur in his hands appeared in front of Keisuke.

Frightened the seven year old jumped – dropping the log and crumbling the cabin when his feet knocked against it. Keisuke gave a childish kick of his foot when he saw it, "Takuya! I worked really on that!"

"Oh..." the blonde stared down at the broken cabin, "I'm sorry, Keisuke. I'll let you pick what we play today."

Keisuke looked at the broken cabin for a moment before shyly saying, "Pirates?"

"Sure."

"Help me find the swords and costumes."

Takuya gave a salute, "Aye Captain!"


	80. Keigo 27: Science Experiment

**Atobe's: Past, Present, **

**and Future**

**Keigo 27: Science Experiment**

Keigo let his eyes shift from the Volcano in front of him, to the bubbling mixture, and then glanced over at Yuushi, "Are you positive this is going to work?"

"Absolutely," Yuushi answered confidently. "Go ahead and test it. I suggest putting your goggles on though. And maybe a construction hat or something..."

Keigo looked at him in disbelief for a minute before picking a hat and some goggles off the table and putting them on. As he poured the bubbling mixture Yuushi had made into the opening at the top of the volcano.

He stepped back and waited..

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0...

-1...

-2...

-3...

"Oshitari! Why isn't anything happening?" snapped Keigo at the boy who was honestly his best friend – Keigo was fine with lying to himself about that though.

Yuushi's eyebrows scrunched as he approached the table – pushing Keigo out of the way – and exclaimed, "That doesn't make any sense! I'm sure I put all the right ingredients in this. It worked when I test-"

**_BOOM_**

****Keigo wiped the goo that was on his goggles off and promptly fell over laughing. Sure, the goo was flowing down the sides of the volcano but Yuushi was covered in it as well!


	81. Keiichi 27: Rain

**A/n: **Taking a chance on a age we haven't seen yet for these two. Did you know we only have 7 weeks until this story is finished?

**Atobe's: Past, Present,**

**and Future**

**Keiichi 27: Rain**

Keiichi looked out the window and sighed, "My dorm is all the way across campus, I'm going to catch a cold going out in that. "

"So stay a little longer," Syaoran replied from where he was sprawled out on his bed in Spider-man boxers with his laptop in front of him.

A glance was at the door, "Your roommate will be back soon."

"So? He won't bother us – he's gayer then Uncle Eiji."

Keiichi bit his lip to keep from smiling, "That was mean – Uncle Eiji isn't _ that _bad." Syaoran just hummed in a way that said he wasn't buying it. "Besides, I have a paper due in one of my classes on Monday."

"So use my laptop," Syaoran shot back, "It's just as good as yours." When Keiichi still didn't move,he added, "I'm not letting you walk across campus alone in the pouring rain. So either I walk you and we both get sick, or you stay and neither of us get sick."

Keiichi smiled lightly, "I know. Now move so I can write my paper."

"Yes sir!" Syaoran laughed lightly as he rolled away from the laptop so Keiichi could sit on the bed with him as he did his paper.


	82. Keisuke 28: Words

**Atobe's: Past, Present, **

**and Future**

**Keisuke 28: words**

Keisuke was sitting on the couch with papers in his lap when a voice broke through his thoughts, "Dada, up!" Thinking it was from the TV - he ignored it.

But then it came again, "Dada, up!" and then again, "Dada, up!"

Keisuke looked around - trying to find the source. All he could find out of place though, was that Keigo was standing with his arms stretched out to Keisuke instead of sitting in front of him watching cartoons.

"Dada, up!"

Keisuke blinked - had Keigo's lips just moved?But his son wasn't talking yet...

"Dada, up!"

"Akira!" Keisuke screeched- sure of it now. "Keigo just spoke! Aki!"

There was a crash and then Akira came running down the stairs, "What? What'd he say?"

"Dada, up!"

Suddenly, Akira's excited expression turned down into a frown, "I hate you, Keisuke..."


	83. Keigo 28: Ties

**Atobe's: Past, Present,**

**and Future**

**Keigo 28: Tie**

"Kei-chan," Jirou whined as he tugged on the blue object. "I can't figure out how to put this on. Mom always did it for me."

Keigo chuckled as he tightened his purple tie, "Give me a second then I'll help you."

"I hate when you make me go to these parties," Jirou sighed as Keigo made his way towards him. "The women always glare at me like there's something wrong with the fact that you chose me over them."

A frown tugged on Keigo's lips but he forced it back into a smile, "I know, but I won't let them touch you." As an afterthought he added, "Or me. You know that, right?"

The blonde smiled as Keigo stepped back a bit, "I know Kei. Now let's go so we don't have to be there all night."

Keigo pressed a light kiss to the top of Jirou's nose – small giggles erupting from the elder (even if only slightly) –before answering, "Sounds like a plan."


	84. Keiichi 28:Decision

**Atobe's: Past, Present, **

**and Future**

**Keiichi 28: Decision **

Keiichi looked at the building in front of him and took a deep breath – suddenly feeling extremely overwhelmed at this whole situation. Why was he here again? Why wasn't he at Hyoutei with his friends or Seigaku with Shuichi?

"Keiichi!" screamed a familiar voice before arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "I missed you."

A small smile tugged on Keiichi's lips. Oh yeah, this was why he was here - because of Syaoran.

Keiichi pried Syaoran's arms off him, "Let's go find out which class we're in."

"Oh? Who says were in the same class?" Syaoran questioned as he walked beside Keiichi.

"The fact that I know you'll weasel your way into my class somehow."

Syaoran grinned, "You know me so well."


	85. Keisuke 29: Valentines

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

**Keisuke 29: Valentines**

When Keisuke got home from work, he found Keigo sitting at the kitchen table with a box, construction paper, crayons, an ink pen, and glitter. Keigo was bent over a piece several square objects with the ink pen in his hand.

Ruffling his sons hair as he passed to put his briefcase on the table, Keisuke asked, "What's going on?"

Keigo gave a toothless grin before answering, "I'm signing Valentine's cards for my class. Mommy went to buy candy to tape to them and Rosemaria is getting me a snack."

"What are the art supplies for buddy? Mom and you bought cards didn't you?" he questioned as he loosened his tie.

Keisuke watched as a dark blush appeared on his sons cheeks, "Ah…Well…I wanted to make a special card for J-Jirou since mommy said that was what boyfriends do."


	86. Keigo 29: Cut

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

**Keigo 29: Cut**

"Mom!" Keigo screeched as he walked into his house – slamming the door behind him as he entered the mansion. "Mom I need something!"

Walking into the living room, he found his mom sitting in one of the burgundy loveseats with a book in her hand. "What's wrong honey?" she asked without looking up.

"Just look!"

She glanced up and gasped upon seeing the absence of the icy purple locks, "Keigo! What happened?"

"I lost a bet," he mumbled. "Do you think we could find something to grow it back with? A gel or shampoo, or…or I don't know. Just something, mom!"

Akira laughed, "I'll go see what I can do. In the meantime why don't you go get a snack? You've been gone all weekend – you must want something home cooked. Rosemaria will make you whatever you want you know?"


	87. Keiichi 29: Piercing

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

**Keiichi 29: Piercing**

Keiichi scrunched his eyes together as he watched the girl prepare the needle. "Keii?" Syaoran spoke from where he lay on the chair. "Are you sure you don't want to leave? I'm not going to force you to stay and watch this."

"I'm fine…" Keiichi replied – his eyes stuck on the needle and his voice a little shaky. "Are you sure about this though?"

Syaoran laughed, "One-hundred and five percent."

"Really?"

"Keiichi – I'm sure. What's really bothering you?"

Keiichi licked his lips, "Nothing. That's just a really big needle."

Syaoran blinked before laughing loudly, "That's why I'm the only getting a nipple piercing, not you!"


	88. Keisuke 30: Name

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

**Keisuke 30: Name**

"No," Keisuke stated firmly. "Absolutely not!" His purply glare locked with his wife's stubborn eyes.

A pout settled on Akira's soft lips, "But Keii-"

"But nothing Akira," he shot back determined not to give in to her like he always did. "It's not going to happen."

She stomped her foot childishly - shocking Keisuke – and puffed out her cheeks, "But it's a good name!"

"It's a boy!" Keisuke shot back. "Why would you name a male that?"

"Because she's awesome!" Akira answered. "Duh."

His glare intensified, "We're not naming the cat Hello Kitty! That's final!" 

**E/n: **Be honest,who thought they were talking about Keigo?


	89. Keigo 30: Hopeless

**Atobe's Past, Present, and Future**

**Keigo 30: Hopeless**

"Ahh…" Keigo heard Jirou say as the doctor put the tongue-depressor on the blondes tongue and flicked his light on.

A vibrating in his pocket caused Keigo to stand up – drawing Jirou's attention to him. "It's my phone. I'll be right back," he said with a nod as he opened the door and stepped into the hallway. Keigo glanced around before flipping the phone open, "Hello?"

"Hiyoshi ditched practice to go play a match with Akaya since Rikkai's got a day off, Gakuto destroyed the whole clubroom in a jealous rage, Shishido is cracking jokes at Taki about his hair, Taki looks like he might actually kill Shishido, and even Choutarou isn't doing what he's supposed to because he's trying to get Gakuto to stop crying."

"Hi to you too, Yuushi," Keigo declared as he bridged the bridge of his nose. "I think Jirou's almost done with his physical. We'll be there in twenty."

"Okay."

"Oh, and Yuushi?"

"Mm? Yes, Keigo?"

"Put down your novel and try actually doing something about the problem."

**A/n: **I really like Yuushi and Keigo. I despise them as a pairing, but as best friends? Oh, heck yes. Their so funny when you put them together.


	90. Keiichi 30: Redone

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

**Keiichi 30: Redone**

"What color do you want, Kasuki?" Keiichi asked as they walked down the paint aisle – the seven year old sitting on Syaoran's shoulders with her arms crossed on top of his head.

The girl hummed as she looked at the large variety in front of her. "Can I get two colors, Mommy?"

Keiichi looked over at Syaoran, "Hikari could help – she's good at this kind of stuff."

"I don't care," Syaoran replied and Keiichi had a feeling he would have shrugged if not for the added weight on his shoulders, "as long as my baby girl is happy."

Keiichi nodded, "Go ahead, Kasuki. Any two you want."

"Yay!" she cheered – throwing her hands up. She wobbled a bit but Syaoran helped her get her balance back. "I want hot pink and purple!"

Keiichi grabbed the swatches and handed them to Syaoran, "You go get the paint, I'll take Kasuki to pick out a new bedspread."

"Okay," Syaoran agreed – pocketing the items before crouching so Kasuki could crawl off his shoulders.


	91. Keisuke 31: Protection

**Atobe's: Past, Present, **

**and Future**

**Keisuke 31: Protection**

The only light in the bedroom was the small book light attached to the book Akira was reading. Seeing Keisuke snuggling into the blankets beside her, she said, "Keii, go check on the boys first." Grumbling a bit, Keisuke stood up in his silver colored shorts and walked towards the door. He tracked down the hallway and into a slightly ajar white door.

A glowing tennis ball shaped nightlight illuminated the purple walls around the room with help from a large flat screen flickering with the light of a late-night anime. At the very edge of the illuminated edge was a large bed with two shadowy figures on it. Keisuke walked towards the bed – narrowly avoiding a black bag in the center of the room – and looked down at them.

Keigo had placed a pillow at the end of the bed and had his head on it while the rest of him sprawled to take up most of the large bed and the royal purple colored blanket. Jirou laid at the other side with his blonde curls sprawled on one of Keigo's other pillow and his green-blue polka dotted blanket tangled around his legs.

Brushing a strand of hair from Keigo's face, Keisuke left the six year olds room. Everything was fine and both of his boys were fine.


	92. Keigo 31: Lessons

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

**Keigo 31: Lesson**

A racquet hit the back of his knees harshly. "Bend your knees!" his instructor said in heavily accented Japanese. The racquet tapped under his chin and stubborn purple eyes met blazing brown. "Always look at your opponent."

Keigo's breath was coming out in heavy pants and sweat drenched his hair but he didn't turn away from the large Russian in front of him. He refused to give up. He was going to beat that kid even if it killed him!

The staring match went on for a while before the man walked back his side of the court. "Again!" he barked – ready to return anything Keigo threw at him.

"Hai!" Keigo answered – bouncing the ball once before serving.


	93. Keiichi 31: Throne

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

**Keiichi 31: Throne**

Keiichi never understood why the ceremony was so big – or even why there was one at all – but as his father approached with the pin, he began to mentally fall apart. Everyone was counting on him, his parents, his sister, his friends, business partners – both new and old.

His heart began to race – he wasn't ready for this!

He was only twenty-one!

He was only one person, he was only Keiichi!

Suddenly, his purply eyes spotted Syaoran. The white haired boy noticed him as well and flashed him a cheesy grin and two thumbs up.

Slowly, his heart rate descended to its normal rate.

No matter what he did – head of Atobe CO or a beggar on the streets – Keiichi was all he had to be as long as Syaoran was around.


	94. Keisuke 32: Trip

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

**Keisuke 32: Trip**

Keisuke yanked on Jirou's seatbelt lightly before ruffling the blonde's hair. The six year old smiled at him – front two teeth missing – before turning his eyes back to his missing item picture book.

Leaning so he was eye level with the passenger window, Keisuke said, "Keigo and Jirou are both strapped into their car seats, there's another cell, my glock, and the permit all in the glove compartment in case something happens, and I gave both boys a can of pepper spray and explained that they were not to use them unless it was an emergency."

Akira laughed from the driver's seat, "You worry too much, Kei."

Keisuke hummed, "Just be careful. I want all of you back in one piece."

"I know," Akira answered. "'I won't let anyone get hurt. We've got to go through, the boys really want to see the bird show."

She blew him a kiss before he stepped back and allowed her to drive away. 

**E/n: **So all of the next drabbles will be titled "Important People" and will feature the boys will the most important people in their lives.


	95. Keigo 32: High school

**Atobe's: Past, Present,**

**and Future**

**Keigo 32: Highschool**

"Oh my baby's so grown-up," cooed Akira as she hugged him tightly. Keigo could practically hear Yuushi grinning as he leaned against the doorway.

Embarrassed, Keigo shifted around in her arms, "Mom…come on! I have to leave. It'd be bad if I was late on the first day."

"But Keigo… You're so big now," Akira answered. He saw tears welling in her eyes, "It seems like just yesterday I was holding you for the first time."

"Mom...Mom please don't cry," Keigo said – mentally freaking out. "It's not that big of a deal, mama."

Akira sniffled, "I know. I know – just go to school."

Keigo gave her a peck on the cheek before joining Yuushi at the door. Before the tensai could say anything though, he cut him off with, "Don't you dare."


	96. Keiichi 32: History

**Atobe's: Past, Present, **

**and Future**

**Keiichi 32: History**

"Hey, Syaoran," Keiichi said suddenly as they lay on the couch – Syaoran against the couch and Keiichi in front of him with the others arms around his waist, "how many people have you gone out with?"

Syaoran gave a little laugh before saying, "Keii, I've been chasing after you since we were six. You're my past, my present, and my future." A soft kiss was placed on the crown of Keiichi's head after the words.

Keiichi was a bright pink as he said, "Neither have I – for the record."

A soft chuckle escaped Syaoran's lips, "I know."


	97. Keisuke 33: Important People

**Atobe's: Past, Present, **

**and Future**

**Keisuke 33: Important Person **

The first person Keisuke met that impacted his life was Takuya.

Who built Lincoln Log cabins, climbed trees, and painted horrible pictures with him.

"What are you doing?" Keisuke exclaimed – watching from the swing as a blonde boy from his class placed a piece of paper on the sidewalk before sitting next to it with a magnifying glass.

"My papa said that you could set paper on fire with a magnifying glass," the blonde responded. "So I'm going to try it."

Curious, Keisuke jumped off his swing and walked towards the boy. Settling onto the sidewalk next to him – he watched the glass with the other. After a moment he said, "I don't think anything's happening."

"You have to wait," the other answered.

"Oh..." A moment later, he spoke again, "I'm Keisuke Atobe."

"Takuya Akutagawa – our daddies would together I think."

(-)

The second was Akira who would be accompanied by Rina.

The girls would bring just a tad of sunshine, flowery smells, and lots of smiles. 

"So this is a double date?" Takuya questioned as Keisuke and him leaned against the wall of the library – where the girls had agreed to meet them since it was smack on the edge of the rich-uptown where the boys lived and the middle-class east town where the girls lived.

Keisuke shook his head, "No – it's just two guys meeting up with two girls, one of which happens to be the object of one of the guy's affections."

"So a double date."

"Yeah basically – Akira just doesn't know that."

"Keii~!" a familiar voice shouted. Keisuke turned to find Akira approaching him in a pale pink tank top, a green half-jacket, and jean shorts. Her wild red hair had been pulled up into a ponytail. A girl with straight black hair followed behind in a blue-halter top dress with a brown design on the bottom. "I'm sorry we're late – Rina had trouble getting my hair to stay in place."

He heard Takuya take a sharp breath before he said, "Who…Who is that?"

"Akira – you've met her before, Takuya."

"No, no," Takuya answered. "The really pretty girl next to her."

"Oh… That's Rina – her best friend."

(-)

Oshitari Kazuma ended up being one of those people too,

who understood his complaints, explained things in a way Akira couldn't, and offered a fresh opinion – different from Takuya's. 

"I don't like you," Keisuke stated calmly as Akira walked away to grab a book from one of the shelves – his eyes didn't leave his paper.

"I don't like you either," Kazuma answered – working on his own math problems as well.

Keisuke glared down at the paper, "I liked her first, so just back off."

"Just because you liked her first, doesn't mean that she likes you back."

Both boys lifted their eyes at the same time and their glares locked in an intense showdown. They stared at each other for a long time before Akira cut in with, "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing," they both answered turning down to their papers.

Akira stared at them for a minute before sighing, "I really don't understand why you don't like each other."

(-)

Undoubtfully, the children in his life also made an impact – his son, his grandchildren, and Kasuki,

They all brought this sense of protection, this laughter, and this complete feeling from deep within him.

Keisuke looked down at the girl in front of him – with her light blonde hair and sea foam green eyes she really did look like she could be Syaoran's daughter. "Who are you?" she asked curiously, tilting her head as her hand gripped Keiichi's a bit tighter. "You're not one of the bad people right? You're not going to take me away from Mommy and Daddy, right?"

Keisuke glanced up at his grandson and found Keiichi's jaw was tight from the sentence – this girl must have been through a lot. Bending down to her height, he smiled, "No, I'm not Kasuki. I'm you're Grandpa."

Kasuki's face twisted a bit before she looked up at Keiichi, "I thought Papa was my Grandpa?"

"He is," Keiichi answered as his features relaxed. "But Grandpa Keisuke is Papa's Dad."

Kasuki's eye's widened, "You must be really old then!"

Keisuke laughed, "I suppose I am." He stood back up and stretched his hand out, "Why don't we go meet your Grandma Akira?"


	98. Keigo 33: Important People

**Atobe's: Past, Present,**

**and Future**

**Keigo 33: Important People**

For as long as Keigo could remember Jirou had been there,

to love him, to ground him, and to make him smile everything seemed doomed.

"Keigo," Jirou spoke softly as he entered the study, "come to bed. It's getting late."

Keigo didn't look away from his laptop as he answered, "I have to get this done Jirou. I promised my dad I'd take care of it."

Quietly, the blonde crossed the room and rested his palms on Keigo's shoulders, "Kei, you still have a week before you have to turn it in. Your father wouldn't want you to risk your health over this."

"I don't want to disappoint him," Keigo whispered – his hands clenching over the keyboard. "He's already disappointed in me…"

Jirou's hand stopped their movements on his shoulders, "Keigo…what makes you think your dad's disappointed in you?"

"I can't carry on the line… I can just tell, Jirou."

"Oh honey," Jirou breathed. "Your dads not disappointed in you. A little sad that he won't have grandchildren maybe, but he's happy if your happy."

"How do you know?" Keigo leaned back so he could look into the others eyes.

Jirou smiled – leaning down to peck Keigo's lips – before answering, "Just trust me."

(-)

He was reluctant to admit it, but his team was important to him. They were always there to

listen to his rants, take a load of his shoulders, or relax with. 

"Their idiots!" Keigo exclaimed as he stormed into the clubhouse. "Absolute idiots!"

Yuushi glanced away from the romance novel in his hand, "What are you ranting about this time, Atobe?"

"Those idiots!" Keigo shouted – louder than he had meant to – as he pointed to the door. His voice dripped with hatred, "We're going to lose to Seigaku again at this right." His hands were thrown in the air, "And the brat isn't even in high school yet!"

An eyebrow raised, "Who exactly are you talking about?"

"Those sad excuses for regulars, Oshitari!" came the angry reply as a fist crashed into a locker, "They suck! How can they ever expect to beat anyone? Much less Tezuka or Sanada!"

"Oh, them," Yuushi stated. "I noticed as well."

"The worst part is that we can't even do anything about it!"

"And why is that exactly?"

Keigo's jaw locked tightly, "Because without Choutarou and Hiyoshi we can't do anything. Shishido's a good singles player, but Choutarou and him are a great doubles team and without Hiyoshi we're forced to put you in doubles with Gakuto even though you're a fantastic singles player."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"Shut up. I'm frustrated."

(-)

He was equally reluctant to admit that Ryoma was a huge part of his life. He was always able to

take his mind of things, pull him back to the ground, or put his all into something.

"So, you never did tell me why we're in America," Ryoma stated as Keigo and him strolled down the streets of New York – both with a flurry in their hands.

Keigo shrugged, "It's not that fantastic. It's just business."

There was a short silence before Ryoma spoke again, "There's some courts down the street from my apartment. Want to go play a match?"

"We can't – it's in your contract and I know it."

"Who cares?"

They looked at each other for a minute before Keigo said, "I don't have my tennis stuff."

"Bullshit," Ryoma called as he turned back to his ice cream. "You'd never come to New York without it."

"And why's that?" Keigo asked.

"Because without Jirou around, tennis is the only way you're going to get to relax," Ryoma declared. "So go get your shit and I'll meet you there in twenty minutes."

"Can I finish my ice cream first?"

"You'd better – I paid good money for that."

"It was like five bucks!" Keigo exclaimed.

Ryoma brought a spoonful of ice cream to his mouth, "Five bucks I worked hard to get. So don't waste my money, Monkey King."

(-)

But his kids were by far the most important. They always made him

give one-hundred percent, take care of his health, and reminded him what family was.

Keigo was signing his name to a report from the sales department when he heard a high pitched shout have, "Daddy!" followed by a deeper, "Dad!"

He turned in his chair just in time to see Keiichi and Hikari stumble into the driveway. "What is it?" Keigo asked as he took his reading classes off and placed them on the desk.

"We want-" Hikari began.

"She wants," Keiichi cut in.

"-to go get Ice Cream and then go to the park," Hikari finished as though she had never stopped. "It'll be more fun if you come with us, daddy."

Keigo looked from the paperwork still on his desk and then up at his children. "Dad," Keiichi spoke after a moment, "I uh… I want you to come to."

Keigo smiled slightly, "Okay, I'm coming. Go get ready."

Both kids cheered and then ran out. Keigo heisted for only a minute before standing up and shutting the lights off in the office.


	99. Keiichi 33: Important People

**Atobe's: Past, Present,**

**and Future**

**Keiichi 33: Important People**

Keiichi didn't exactly remember how or when they met, but Shuichi and Jun were some of the most important people in his life. They were his best friends and they were always there too

pull him from fights he wouldn't win, nudge him in the right direction, and dump his secrets on.

"What was that?" Keiichi hissed as he turned on his heel slowly to face the male behind him. On either side of him, he could see Shuichi and Jun look over at each other.

The boys lips turned up into a smirk, "You heard me – just because we can't touch the 'Atobe heir' doesn't mean we can't beat the shit out of your faggot boyfriend."

Keiichi took a step towards him, "If you so much as brush past Syaoran I'll-"

"Keii," Jun's smooth and calming voice cut in as the smaller boy laid a hand gently on Keiichi's arm, "ignore him. He wouldn't dare touch Syaoran, it's practically suicide around here."

"I would be so sure, Fag," the boy spat in reply – his glare turning onto Jun instead of Keiichi.

"Apologize to both of them," Shuichi interrupted the conversation. When the boy didn't move to do anything, he hissed out, "Now!"

Since the boy went to Rikkai with Syaoran and Keiichi and didn't know who Shuichi was, he dared to question him, "And if I don't?"

Shuichi's eyes glinted as he spoke in a sugary sweet tone, "Then you should just hide now because I'll get to you before those Atobe lawyers even pick up the paper." Smiling as he always did, Shuichi added, "Now you should apologize."

The boy didn't say anything as he turned away with a huff. Shuichi shrugged, "His lost."

"Let's just go," Jun stated grabbing Shuichi's hand with his free one, "Syaoran will be waiting for us at McDonalds by now."

**(-)**

Through reluctant to admit it sometimes, Syaoran was the most important person in his life. He was always there to

hold him, force his problems out of him, and kiss him in the rain.

Keiichi's feet slushed in the water left over from the storm earlier that day as he walked home from school. Syaoran walked next to him carrying both of their bags since he had insisted upon doing so.

They walked for a few more silent minute before Syaoran grabbed Keiichi's arm and stopped him. "What are you doing?" Keiichi questioned. "Let's go – my moms waiting for us."

Syaoran shook his head, "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wr-"

"Keiichi, don't lie to me," Syaoran cut in – fixing his boyfriend with what had become known as 'the look'. Keiichi tried to look away but even then he could still feel Syaoran looking at him.

"It's really not that big a deal, Syaoran," Keiichi answered as he looked down at the sidewalk. "I just over heard some guys at school saying that…that the only reason you liked me was because my last name was Atobe and that if I wasn't then you'd be going out with some pretty girl."

"Their wrong," Syaoran declared in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But-"

"I don't like you because you're an Atobe," Syaoran interrupted him again. The white haired boy dropped their bags into the mud and pulled Keiichi close to him by his belt loops so their lips were only centimeters apart, "I like you because you're strong-willed, brave, and so incredibly strong." He brushed their lips together lightly, "I thought you knew that, Keiichi."

Keiichi didn't say anything as he pressed himself farther into Syaoran's chest, "I do…"

**(-)**

His sister was everything to him. He was everything to her that she was to him,

a shoulder to cry on, a completely biased third party, and the person who never lied to them.

"I can't believe her!" screamed Hikari as she stormed into Keiichi's bedroom – slamming his door behind her. "I can't believe she would do that to me!"

Keiichi looked up from the tennis magazine he had been flipping through, saw the look on her face, and then set it article-down on his bed. Pushing off his stomach, he sat criss-crossed and patted the space next to him, "What happened?"

"Aya went behind my back and asked Yumachi on a date!" the blonde let out a frustrated scream as she fell next to her brother. "She's supposed to be my best friend, how could she do that to me?"

Keiichi hummed as he flopped onto his back and looked over at her, "I can't even begin to imagine what that feels like."

"I know," Hikari replied – turning her head to look at him. "No one who actually knew him would ever want to be with Syaoran except for you." Keiichi just laughed lightly.

They sat in silence for a minute before he spoke, "I'll go get the balloons and shaving cream."

Hikari smiled, "I'll go call Uncle Shishido for keys."

"Call Syaoran and Shuichi too – you know they hate being left out of pranks."

**(-)**

And then there was Kasuki who was someone

to protect, to smile for, and to do things he wouldn't normally do with.

"Mommy! Mommy!" the tiny and familiar voice of his ten year old daughter flooded Keiichi's ears. He turned away from the stove just in time for the blonde to crash into his legs. She cheered and hugged them a little tighter, "Mommy~!"

Keiichi laughed as he bent down to hug her, "What are you doing, sweetheart?"

"It's a game!" Kasuki giggled as she rubbed her face against his jeans.

"A game, eh?" he questioned. "Who are you playing with?"

"Papa!" she answered cheerfully. "We were racing to see who could reach you first and Papa lost because he thought you were still in the garden! But I would know the smell of your brownies anywhere, so I knew where you were!"

When she looked up at him with those big round green eyes of hers and gave him that bright toothy smile, all he could do was sweep Kasuki up in his arms and kiss her cheek, "Of course you did, Baby."

(-)

**E/n: **I think I might cry…

We only have one chapter left and that's going to have all of them in the same chapter – Keisuke, Akira, Keigo, Jirou, Keiichi, Syaoran, Hikari, Yumachi, AND Kasuki.


	100. 100  Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future

**A/n: My lip hurts from shutting it in a keychain, I'm a fail multi-tasker but I'm trying to watch HetaHazard and type this, my concentration is being broken my sister's music playing on the stereo next to me, and I'm crying because this is the last chapter of this story and I really don't want it to end…. Long long end note at the end okay?**

**Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

**100 - Atobe's: Past, Present, and Future**

The backyard was roaring with noise as the party flew into full swing. Small children ran around the large yard screaming with glee, a few young adults chased after them while others sat in chairs around the yard with the youngest children, and the older guests sat on the patio under the protection of the shade.

Jirou smiled as he came out of the house carrying a plate of uncooked hamburgers and hotdogs. "I brought some more," he declared as he approached Keigo – the forty-seven year old standing in front of the grill.

Keigo smiled as the blonde placed the plate on the tray on the side of the grill, "Thank you, love."

As he bent over to place a gentle kiss onto his husband's lips, a voice squealed, "Aw~! Rina, look our babies are kissing!" Keigo's lips turned down as he turned to look at his mother – the women leaning back in one of the patio chairs with an iced tea on the tray next to her and her head of gray hair sweeping around her shoulders with the same shine it had had when she was younger.

"Mom," he groaned, "I'm forty-seven, I'm hardly a baby."

Akira grinned, "You're always going to be my baby, dear."

"But-"

"It's better not to argue with your mother, Keigo," Keisuke cut in from his spot to Akira's left – Rina sitting on her right. "She's always going to win no matter what you counter her attacks with."

Akira gasped as she smacked his chest, "Stop making it sound like I'm a monster."

"That's debatable," Keisuke huffed under his breath. Takuya laughed as Akira smacked him again.

"What's going on over here?" a new voice cut in. The group of six turned their heads up to find Syaoran stepping onto the patio – his face drenched with sweat. "Could someone hand me a bottle of water?"

Jirou grabbed a water bottle from the cooler next to the grill and tossed it at him. He watched as Syaoran tilted his head back and drank half the bottle before laughing, "Finding it difficult to have an eight year old?"

Syaoran laughed, "I thought she'd be less energetic since Kasuki's a girl but clearly I was wrong."

Jirou smiled, "I know firsthand that nothing changes until later. All children want to run around and scream – it's just how they do it."

"Look at my baby being all wise," Rina joked – turning her head to talk to Akira.

Keiichi stepped out onto the patio a moment later, "Who's being all wise?"

"Your mom," Syaoran replied as he crossed to the glass door. He wrapped his arms around Keiichi and kissed his cheek, "Where've you been?"

"I told you I was going to get beer," Keiichi answered – holding up the case in his hand. "You know that mom and dad don't stock Bud Light and I'm not drinking that stuff they drink."

Syaoran nodded, "True. Now give me one."

As the whitenette reached for one, Keiichi pulled back, "Um, no. You're playing with the kids – remember? I'm not letting my niece or my daughter get hurt because you're being an idiot."

Syaoran reached for the case again, "I'm perfectly capable of watching a two year old and an eight year old while I'm buzzed."

"Except you don't get buzzed," Hikari cut in as she joined the argument between her brother and his husband. "You go from sober too plastered without an in-between."

Akira grinned, "I think you've just been vetoed, Syaoran." She stretched her leg out and lightly pushed Syaoran's butt so the boy stumbled forward, "Go play with the kids now. My great-grandbabies need watched."

Syaoran laughed as he ran back out into the yard with a call of, "I'm coming for you girls!" His proclamation was followed by the squealing of the two girls as they ran away from him.

Keiichi smiled as he plopped down in the beach chair next to Takuya – his maternal grandfather sitting to Keisuke's left. He moved the chair so he was practically laying down and popped the cap off his beer bottle, "Now this is the life."

(-)

**E/n: **So this story has been the… focus point of my life basically for over a year now. I've read this story over and over so many times that I've got some of these memorized now and I'm proud of myself for the growth that these show.

But none of that wouldn't of been possible without the support of every single one of you - from the people who just favorite last week to the people who favorited the first day I posted. You are _all_ important to me and I hope all of you will read my next story – It's Not All About Tennis when it comes out in May of 2012.

Thank You.


End file.
